


Changing the Future in the Past

by EmrysLover12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysLover12/pseuds/EmrysLover12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the meeting at the end of TLO, Chaos intervenes. He decides that the best way for the Gods and demigods to defeat Gaia is for them to understand the future. New demigods are introduced as well as a secret... a secret that could change the lives of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson, though I can always wish

Takes place during the meeting after Percy defeated Kronos and he is telling his wish to the Gods in the throne room.

  **Because of how many times I have been reported, I shall not be posting the full content. I shall post the beginning and end of a paragraph or do the full sentence/paragraph if small enough. Example: "I walked into the middle.....courage to keep walking." I know it can be a bit difficult and I'm sorry but that is the best I can do.**

 

_"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber._

_All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire._

_Everyone's eyes were on me-all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits._

_I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking._

_First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet._

_"Rise, my son," Poseidon said._

_I stood uneasily._

_"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"_

_I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested._

_"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."_

_I hesitated. "Any gift?"_

_Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson – if you wish it – you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."_

_I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?"_

_Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."_

_"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."_

_"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth._

_I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now, she looked pretty much the same way._

_I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life._

_Who could refuse that?_

_Then I looked at Annabeth again. I thought about my friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke._

_And I knew what to do._

_"No," I said._

_The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard._

_"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning down our generous gift?"_

_There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt._

_"I'm honored and everything," I said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."_

_The gods were glaring at me, but Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining. And that kind of made up for it._

_"I do want a gift, though," I said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"_

_Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power."_

_"It is," I said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."_

_"Someone once told me," I said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."_

_Hades shrugged. "Guilty."_

_"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."_

_The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made._

_"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "All the children . . . of all the gods."_

_The Olympians shifted uncomfortably._

_"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"_

_"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."_

_Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-"_

_"No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children – all your demigod children – by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."_

_"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll._

_"And the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"_

_"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed._

_"No, my lord," I said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that._ _No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."_

_Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"_

_"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."_

_"I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you."_

_I got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up:_

_"The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"-she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste-"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."_

_"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."_

_"All in favor," Hermes said._

All the Gods raised their hands and a blinding light filled the throne room, causing everyone, even the Gods, to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared they noticed all the demigods besides Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Tyson disappeared. While looking around in panic, they noticed a book sitting on the floor in between the Gods and Demigods. It was a fairly thick book with a sea green cover and silver writing that no one could make out.

Hermes was the one to move first. He crossed the room and gently picked the book up, as if afraid it was about to bite him. His eyes widened upon reading the cover and he looked almost panicked. He stood staring at the book for a few minutes more until Zeus finally lost his patience.

“Well Hermes?” He thundered. “What is the meaning of this?”

Hermes looked up at all the worried and anxious faces and gulped. “It is a book.”

Zeus rolled his eyes. “Yes we can see that. But why does this book make you act like that?”

Hermes gulped again and, with a panicked glance at Poseidon and Percy, said, “It says, The Son of Neptune milord.”

Everything stilled. Poseidon’s eyes widened and Percy shared a glance with Annabeth.

“What,” Poseidon began slowly, “is a book about my son doing here?”

Hermes opened the book and looked for some answers. He found them when he saw the publishing date. “This book is from the future!”

Chaos began. Gods were yelling amongst themselves while the demigods began to fuss over Percy, though trying not to be obvious.

“Guys!” Percy yelled at them. They stopped their badgering at once. “If that book is from the future, how would I know what is going to happen?” They all looked abashed. They admitted asking Percy what he did and if he was ok was stupid. After all, how was he to know the answer to that as well?

Zeus, again, seemed to grow impatient. “Silence!” He boomed, ceasing all noise in the room. “Hermes,” he continued in a controlled voice, obviously trying hard not to yell again, “is there anything in there that will tell us if the book is truly from the future or not?”

Hermes looked some more and finally seemed to find a sticky note in the back of the book. He cleared his throat and began to read.

_Dear Gods and Demigods,_

_I have seen the future and it is not something I wish would come about. So, to change it, for the better, I have sent you all a book from the future. This book takes place eight months from now and is very important. You cannot make any decisions until after you have finished the book. I shall also send some other people as well, from the future and the present. I am also the one responsible for your missing friends, but they were not needed for the reading. The people from the future may answer any questions you ask, but if they so choose they do not have to. They will arrive momentarily._

_Good luck,_

_Chaos_

Silence descended the throne room once again. Everyone seemed to be in a type of shock. It was finally broken by Athena.

“B-but that is impossible!” She spluttered. “Lord Chaos never takes action in the world.”

“As impossible as it seems,” Hades grumbled, “it is undeniably true.”

Athena fell silent.

Everyone was waiting, on edge, for the “guests” arrived.

And arrive they did.

Another brilliant light erupted out of nowhere, again causing people to shield their eyes. When it disappeared, everyone was staring in shock at the visitors.

They could tell right away that there were only three people from their time with the group. They each looked as though they just came from war, which they did. Sally Jackson was looking around the room in awe, not yet realizing her son was standing across the room. Paul was gaping at the Gods in amazement, his mouth wide open, causing some amused looks. The third person from their time drew raised eyebrows. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was looking at everything with curiosity and awe. She looked as though she were itching to get her sketchbook and pencils and draw everything. The ones from the future were much more surprising.

Thalia was standing in front of everyone else, wearing her famous death to Barbie t-shirt. She had a scowl on her face and seemed to have extreme sadness in her eyes. Nico was standing slightly behind Thalia and looked even more depressed than usual. (They are from before Nico finds Percy at camp Jupiter.)  There were three demigods that no one recognized. There was a boy with blonde hair and had a scar on his face, with blue eyes. He held himself with more confidence than the other two. He had a look about him, as though he were missing something very important. The other boy seemed to have curly brown hair and elfish features. He was grinning broadly at everyone. The other was a beautiful girl. She had long brown locks and kaleidoscope eyes, she also had a dagger strapped to her belt, saying that she was not just a pretty face. The last person in the future group was the one that gained the most looks. It was Annabeth. But one so very different than the present one. This Annabeth had bloodshot eyes, as though all she has been doing is crying. Her skin was stretched across her bones, emphasizing the fact that she doesn’t eat much anymore. Her hair was in a very messy pony tail and she was wearing a sweatshirt much too big for her that read “Goode High Swim Team”.

She looked like the walking dead.

Thalia stepped up to Zeus, bowed, and stood back up quickly. All the while glaring daggers at Hera, causing some confusion. She reluctantly turned back to her father and demanded, “Father, what is going on? I thought the Gods went “silent”?” She asked mockingly.

Zeus looked flabbergasted that she would talk to him this way. His Thalia would never. What happened in the future that causes his daughter to react so cold to him? And what did she mean “silent”?

Athena, being the Goddess of Wisdom, could not resist explaining the situation. “You were brought here to read a book about the future.” That gained her disbelieving looks. “Lord Chaos has sent it.” Thalia, Nico and the blonde boy’s eyes widened. Annabeth seemed to barely be listening, which made all the present demigods and Gods worry. “The six of you were brought here from the future while the rest of us are in the present. Well, the present for us.” They seemed to accept that.

Aphrodite smiled, seeing her daughter and that blonde haired boy holding hands. She will make sure that they are together forever. But first, she needs to know who the boy is, first. “I believe introductions are in order.” She said, gaining surprised looks. Just because she valued beauty does not mean she is an airhead.

Thalia nodded and began the introductions with the future group. “I am Thalia Grace, from the future, obviously. You can call me Thals so you don’t get us messed up.” She said, looking at her younger self.

Nico went next. “I am Nico di Angelo. Again from the future. You can call me Nick.”

Annabeth was looking at something in her hand and didn’t realize it was her turn. A tear leaked out of her eye and Thals and Nick exchanged worried looks. Thals gently put her hand on Annabeth’s arm a gently shook her. Annabeth looked up with wide eyes, as though only now realizing what happened. Thals whispered something in her ear, causing Annabeth to speak. “I am Annabeth Chase. You can call me Anna.” She went back to looking at whatever was in her hand, not realizing she gained extremely worried looks from everyone in the room, none as great as Percy’s. What happened to his Wise Girl?

The unknown girl seemed to want to break the uncomfortable silence, so she stepped up and began her turn. “I am Piper Mclean. Daughter of Aphrodite and charmspeaker.” She smiled at Aphrodite who beamed back.

The elfish boy was next. He was the only one in the room who did not seem depressed in any way. He had a huge grin on his face. “I am Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus and fire user.” To emphasize, he lit his hand on fire causing everyone to gape.

The blonde boy looked uncertain when he stepped forward, putting all attention on him, except for Anna and Percy, who was watching Anna with a concerned look on his face. The boy swallowed and said, “I am Jason Grace,” cue shocked gasps and Thalia looking like someone punched her in the gut, “son of Jupiter and praetor of the twelfth legion.” Cue more shocked gasps.

“What is a Roman doing with Greeks?” Apollo asked. The present demigods were slightly confused. Roman?

“The future is really messed up.” Jason said, nervous.

Thalia stepped forward then, her eyes on Jason. Everyone looked at her and watched as she ran forward and hugged her missing brother. “Jason! I thought you were dead!”

Jason chuckled and hugged her back. “Like I said, messed up.”

Once their reunion was over, the people of the present began their introductions. Since Thalia was already standing, she began. “I am Thalia Grace of the present. Lieutenant of Artemis and daughter of Zeus.”

Nico stepped forward. By unspoken rule, the ones who were also from the future would go first. “I am Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades and Ghost King.” Hades looked proud, making Nico blush slightly.

Annabeth stepped forward then, occasionally glancing at her future self. Piper, Leo and Jason all looked at her in shock, as though they never saw her look like her normal self. They probably didn’t. “I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus.”

Grover then started. “I am Grover Underwood, satyr and Lord of the Wild.”

Rachel then stepped forward, while looking extremely nervous. “I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I am just a mortal who can see through your mist thingy.” Again, Leo, Jason and Piper looked at her in shock. It was as though they were expecting her to say something different.

Paul’s turn. “I am Paul Blofis, I am just a mortal.” He seemed delighted saying that though.

Sally then stepped forward, feeling Poseidon’s eyes on her. “I am Sally Jackson, clear sighted mortal.”

The reactions that got out of the three new demigods were more than what they expected. Piper squeaked, Leo gasped and Jason’s mouth dropped open. Sally looked confused as to why they would have such a reaction to her name.

Tyson broke the tension. “I am Tyson! Peanut Butter!” He yelled with a grin.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Tyson who was now smiling to himself. They chuckled.

Percy now knew it was his turn. He had a feeling he would get the biggest reaction of all so he purposefully waited till he was last. He stepped up and saw the trio’s eyes widen drastically when they rested on him. He smiled. “I am Percy Jackson,” they gasped, “son of Poseidon, and savior of Olym-.” He was cut off when a body slammed into his; almost knocking him down if it weren’t for his fast reflexes. He caught the person who slammed into him and now seemed to be trying to wrap their self around him. As soon as he saw the blonde hair he realized he was holding Anna from the future as she clung to him, sobbing.

He knew his face must have looked priceless, but everyone else’s were about the same as his. In fact, Nick and Thals looked like they were holding themselves back from doing that themselves. Anna continued to sob and Percy’s instincts kicked in. He always seemed to have an uncanny ability of comforting Annabeth. Ever since they first met he always seemed to know what to do when she was upset. He tightened his arms around her and rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture. He kept whispering “Shh” knowing that will somehow sooth her. And it did. After a few minutes her crying began to grow softer until she was only sniffling. Percy continued his ministrations until he was positive she stopped. Sometime during all that, Zeus popped them up some couches and chairs so that they could be comfortable. Percy walked toward the biggest couch, Anna still wrapped around him, including her legs around his waist, and carefully sat down, setting Anna next to him. Annabeth looked extremely worried about her future self’s behavior toward Percy and feared something happened to him. It would explain a lot. She sat on the other side of Percy, after the way her future self acted, there was no way she was leaving his side.

No one else made to sit down, they just continued to watch Percy and Anna. The futures were looking upset and Nick and Thals still had that strange longing look as they stared at Percy. The present people were now extremely worried and slightly horrified. What happened to make Anna act like that towards Percy?

Percy continued to rub Anna’s back as she rested her head on his strong chest. Her hand still curled around the last thing he gave her before he disappeared. Just sitting there, smelling and feeling him again, was enough to make Anna want to cry. But she stopped herself. She knew she was in the past and he was not the Percy that she lost, but essentially, he was still Percy. She pulled her head away from his muscled chest, circled her arms around his neck, and pulled. She could see the surprise on his face right before she kissed him.

Annabeth gaped at her future self who was now kissing a very bewildered Percy. She was not the only one. Everyone, except Nick and Thals, had their mouths to the ground and were looking with wide eyes as the daughter of the Wisdom Goddess and the Son of the Sea God kissed. Percy, though still looking bewildered, made no move to end the kiss Anna initiated. After another minute of Anna kissing Percy passed, she finally stopped. She had a huge smile on her face while Percy could only gape while his cheeks started to turn red. Anna giggled, completely opposite of what she was like when she first got here. She looked around and noticed everyone’s faces, especially her mother’s murderous expression. Reality seemed to crash back into her and her eyes widened when she realized what she did. She quickly let go of Percy but did not move away from him. She would not be able to be separated from him now, she couldn’t. Her cheeks flushed and she looked at the ground, not wanting to see everyone’s faces anymore.

“Sorry.” She muttered so lowly only Percy could here. He gently nudged her with his foot, unnoticed by everyone else, letting her know that it was okay. They always were good at their silent communications.

Thals decided to save her embarrassed best friend and sat next to her. “So, are we going to read this book or not?” She asked loudly, taking the attention off Anna.

Zeus got over his shock and cleared his throat. “Y-yes, let’s begin the reading.”

Everyone then settled on the couches and chairs. The couch Thals, Anna, Percy and Annabeth were on gained Nick and Grover. Thalia sat on another couch with Jason, Leo and Piper. Sally and Paul sat on a love seat and Nico, Rachel and Tyson sat on the remaining couch.

Zeus grabbed the book and began to read.

**Percy I**

 

 


	2. Percy I

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything**

**“** Percy I,” Zeus began.

**The snake-haired ladies were starting to annoy Percy.**

Anna, Thals and Nick stiffened. They would finally find out what happened to Percy for all these months. Anna felt her hand clench the small object, reassuring herself that Percy has to come back to her. After he gave her that, he had to.

Percy raised his eyebrow. What sort of monster did he annoy this time? Apparently Thalia, Nico and Grover thought the same thing.

“Geeze Perce, what monster did you piss off this time?” Grover asked, chuckling. Percy huffed while everyone else laughed. Leo, Piper and Jason, however, were trying to understand that statement. Just how much trouble did Percy get into?

**They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on them at the Napa Bargain Mart.**

The Gods looked worried, along with the present people. They just stopped a war, now it seems like something else is going to happen in just a few mere months? Why can they never catch a break?

 **They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with a police** [ **car** ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7662661/2/Reading-the-Son-of-Neptune) **in Martinez.**

Hermes and Apollo smirked.

**They _definitely_ should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tidan Park.**

Annabeth and Anna looked to be the most worried out of the demigods. They were both sitting with their backs ramrod straight, their jaws were clenched and they were both pale.

**No matter how many times ... large evil dust bunnies.**

Percy ignored the weird looks he was getting from most of the group. The only ones not looking at him weird were Thalia/Thals, Nico/Nick, Annabeth/Anna, Grover, Sally and Poseidon. (I will call them the ‘group’ from now on when needed)

Nico chuckled, causing everyone to turn to him. “Only you, Perce, would think of monsters as large evil dust bunnies!”

The rest of their ‘group’ laughed with him, while Percy mock glared at them.

**He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

The ‘group’s’ eyes widened. Percy was an extremely fast runner, he must be exhausted.

**He reached the top ... stay dead longer than that.**

Now everyone was looking worried, including the future people.

“That is much faster than our time.” Jason said, grimly.

**The past few days ... a new personal low.**

Percy looked disgusted in himself, causing everyone to laugh at the face he was making. “How can I eat that? Those are disgusting!”

Annabeth patted his hand, a smile tugging at her lips. “There there, it will all be over soon.” She mock soothed.

Percy glared at her as the others laughed.

**His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime.**

“Ew!” Aphrodite shrieked, a disgusted look upon her face. Many had to cover their ears at her high shrieks and Piper’s face was burning in embarrassment. Why couldn’t her mom have been Athena?

**He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired ladies- _gorgons,_**

“What!” Annabeth and Anna yelled, causing everyone to jump.

Percy rubbed his sore ears, a result of having them both on either side of him. “What is it wise girl?”

Annabeth opened her mouth to explain, when she stopped. She looked around the now quiet room and saw something confusing.

Anna’s eyes were red again and her lip was trembling, as though she were seconds away from bursting into tears. Nick and Thals were looking at Percy with painful expressions, while Jason, Piper and Leo were looking at him with shock.

Percy frowned, confused. “What’s wrong?”

Leo pointed a shaking finger at him and exclaimed, very dramatically, “How are you not dead?”

Percy’s frown deepened. “What do you mean?”

Jason looked at Anna hesitantly before he answered. “Well, anyone who tried to call Anna Wise Girl, was knocked out and had her dagger at their necks. She threatened everyone who called her that.”

Percy raised his eyebrow while Annabeth was looking even more worried than before. “I’ve always called her wise girl. It’s my nickname for her.”

The trio looked shocked. “Well, that explains it then.” Jason said.

“Explains what?” Percy exclaimed. He was getting sick of how they acted towards him, he wanted an explanation. Now!

The trio looked at Anna nervously. “We should probably let the book explain.” Piper said, wringing her hands.

Percy huffed and turned back to Annabeth. “So what were you going to say?”

She looked at Anna nervously before talking. “The gorgons, they were Madusa’s sisters,” Percy and Grover sucked in a breath, not noticing the curious glances thrown their way, “they faded centuries ago. I have no idea how they can be back. It shouldn’t be possible!” She exclaimed, frustrated in her lack of knowledge.

Percy squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

 **** **they called themselves ... tried to bite him.**

Everyone who knew about the Styx incident, breathed a sigh of relief, while the others were looking at Percy with suspicion, awe, jealousy, and shock.

**But Percy couldn't ... would find a way.**

Poseidon gulped, along with Sally. They were worried about their only son.

**Where to run?**

**He scanned his surroundings. ... and a filthy demigod.**

**Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze.**

Anna stiffened. He was that close?! She could have found him and brought him home! She felt like crying again.

**Past that, ... Golden Gate Bridge.**

**A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest.**

Everyone looked at him, confused, not understanding what San Francisco means to him. Percy and Annabeth blushed, causing Annabeth to receive raised eyebrows.

Athena frowned. Annabeth lived in San Francisco.

**Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before.**

Percy frowned. “Of course I’d been to San Francisco before. What is going on?”

“The ‘futures’, except Anna, glanced at each other, worriedly. How was he going to take it when he realizes he loses his memory? Nick and Thals both braced themselves for the explosion they knew was coming.

**The city had some connection to Annabeth-the only person he could remember from his past.**

“WHAT?!” Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Sally and Poseidon all yelled, causing others to jump. The people from the future were surprised as well. How is it that Jason remembered nothing, not even his own name, but Percy remembered Annabeth?

“What does that mean?!” Percy yelled at the people from the future, knowing they know the answer. He could feel Annabeth’s hand clutching his with such power that, if he didn’t have the curse, would break his fingers. Anna was clutching onto his leg, as though needing a physical reminder that he was here.

Thals looked at him, extreme sadness in her eyes. “You get taken out of camp, two months from now.” The present people stiffened. “You were put to sleep for months and when you awoke, your memory was gone. The same happened to Jason, except his entire memory was gone. I don’t know why you remember things. It is probably the curse.”

Percy stared at her. “Who took me?” He asked, his voice soft, and dangerous.

The people who knew Percy felt their eyes widen at the sign of danger. Thals gulped. “Hera.”

Everyone’s heads swung around to the Queen of the Gods. The demigods glared at her while the Gods looked surprised. Hera was never involved with demigods, why now? Poseidon had a fierce glare on his face as he looked at his sister. He could feel the ground rumble beneath his feet and the water levels rise down on earth.

“You dare take my son and his memories?!” He thundered, his trident appearing in his hand, pointed at Hera. Zeus glared at his older brother, but was ignored. Hera looked back at Poseidon with a challenging look. She was deluded into thinking that she could control him just because she was the Queen of the Gods.

She was mistaken.

A shower of ocean water shot out of Poseidon’s trident and hit her full on in the face. The force of the water was so powerful, it threw Hera off her throne and into the wall, cracking it. The room was silent as everyone looked between the weakly stirring Hera, and Poseidon, whose face was still set in fury. Zeus, who was about to intervene on his wife’s behalf, backtracked when he saw his brother’s face. The demigods were looking at Poseidon with fear and awe. All of them wishing they had a parent who cared as much about them as Poseidon did to Percy. Percy was smiling at his dad, happy that he cared. He knew his dad loved him, more so than most Gods loved their kids, but he liked it when Poseidon showed just how much he cared.

Poseidon, breathing deeply, vanished his trident. He strode over to Percy and pulled him into a hug, as though needing a reminder that his son was there, safe.

“I will always protect you.” He whispered in Percy’s ear, though in the silence of the room, everyone heard. Aphrodite had tears in her eyes at the love that was emanating from the two, while everyone was finding it very difficult to look at Father and Son as they had their moment. After a few more seconds of hugging, Poseidon released Percy and walked back to his throne. Hera, healed by Apollo, was sitting in her throne already and flinched when Poseidon came close.

**His memory of her was frustratingly dim.**

Anna’s eyes welled with tears, threatening to fall. Percy put his arm around her and rubbed her arm soothingly, instantly calming her.

**The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory- _if_ he succeeded in his journey.**

Everyone who knew Percy, stiffened.

**Should he try to cross the bay?**

“Yes.”

“No.”

Anna and Annabeth looked at each other, along with the rest of the room.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. “He would have to cross an entire city to reach the bay, there would be no way he could escape from the monsters for that long.”

Anna just looked at her with her depressing gaze. “He could make it.” Her voice was soft and had a longing tone in it. “He could make it back to me.”

The room got extremely uncomfortable, extremely fast. Percy shifted in his seat while the others shot him glances from time to time. What is going on with Anna? Obviously they became even closer than they are now. Maybe they began dating? Percy’s face reddened at the thought. He knew he liked Annabeth, might even love her, but does she? From the looks of Anna though, he didn’t really have any doubt.

**It was tempting.... sea monster in the Carquinez Strait.**

Jason, Leo and Piper’s eyes widened as they looked at him. No one else in the room seemed at all surprised, which means it must be a daily occurrence for him to do something big like that.

Jason swallowed. This was the guy he was supposed to replace?

**If he could reach... an entire city.**

Annabeth wanted to be smug, but all she felt was sadness.

**He hesitated ... tingling like crazy now.**

“Wait!” Thalia yelled, startling a few people. “You mean your instincts get better?” She sounded amazed, though she tried to hide it.

The ones who really knew Percy, knew he already had amazing instincts. How was it possible for him to get better?

**The end of his journey was close-almost right under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop.**

Athena looked thoughtful. It could be…

**The wind changed. ... leaves, hissing.**

Anna, Annabeth, Sally and Poseidon looked terrified.

**For the millionth time, ... some Roman god.**

The demigods who were Percy’s friends, glared. He was no Roman! He was Greek! He was taken from them and they were going to get him back!

**Percy had tried ... hard to mask.**

Several people snorted while a few others laughed out loud. AKA Thalia, Thals, Nick and Nico. Only Percy would think and try something like this!

**He scrambled ... way toward Berkely.**

**Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get himself cornered.**

Annabeth and Anna stiffened. Percy tightened his hold on their hands, reminding them that he was still there.

**He stared at ...right under his feet.**

Jason looked thoughtful. The place sounded familiar, as though he had been there before…

**His internal ... the highway-fast.**

**He slung off ... (as seen on TV),**

Percy received raised eyebrows at this. He blushed.

**and a Swiss... a parachute or a sled.**

**That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death, or stand and fight. Both options sounded pretty bad.**

Anna and Annabeth sighed. “You’re going to fight.” They said in unison. Percy didn’t look at them, too busy trying to hide his blush.

**He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket.**

“See.” They said, again.

Jason, Leo and Piper were confused. What does a pen have to do with fighting?

Thalia looked at them with a slightly disturbed face. “That’s kind of creepy, you know?”

They didn’t answer her.

**The pen didn't ... _Anaklusmos-_ Riptide.**

Leo’s jaw dropped. “Man! That sounds way cooler than your coin Jason!”

Jason glared at him, but he had to admit it was true.

**He'd woken up with this sword his first night at the Wolf House-two months ago? More? He'd lost track.**

Anna’s eyes filled with tears again.

**He'd found himself ... the wolves came...**

“That would be Lupa.” Jason said, his memory of her slightly more clear.

**Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the present: 'There you are!'**

**Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill.**

**It was the smiley one – Beano.**

“There is no gorgon named Beano.” Athena said haughtily. Trust the Sea Spawn not to know that simple fact.

Annabeth glared at her mother. “His dyslexia probably rearranged the words and made him think it was Beano. He probably means Stheno.”

Athena looked at her daughter, shocked. She then glared at Percy, blaming him for her daughter’s attitude toward her.

**Okay, her name... it said beano.**

Annabeth smirked at her mother, making her quietly fume. “See.”

**She was still ... bright green snakes.**

**The most horrible thing about her?**

“It gets worse?” Aphrodite shrieked.

**She was still ... before she killed him.**

“At least she’s a nice monster.” Leo smiled, not noticing the weird looks he received.

**Percy didn't ... were indestructible.**

They laughed. Percy’s mind really was comic relief.

**'Try one?' Stheno offered.**

**Percy fended her off with his sword. 'Where's your sister?'**

**'Oh, put ... an empty stomach.'**

**'Stheno!' The second... and kill him!'**

**Stheno's smile ... a sample first?'**

**'No, you imbecile!' Euryale turned towards Percy and bared her fangs.**

**Except for her...die, demigod scum!**

“Well, that might have blown her cover.” Nico said, causing laughter to erupt.

**'You've lead ... our revenge!'**

**'The Cheese ... aisle three.'**

**Euryale snarled. ... who vaporized Medusa?'**

Jason, Piper and Leo’s eyes widened.

“You did what?” Jason yelped.

Percy nodded. “Yeah, on my first quest when I was twelve.”

Their jaws dropped. During all the months they had been at camp, they still knew practically nothing about Percy. Everyone was too sad to say anything. They did, however, know that everyone considered him to be the greatest hero who ever lived.

And considering all that they had found out in just one chapter, it wasn’t so hard to believe anymore.

**Percy stepped back... your weekly specials?'**

Annabeth snorted. Seaweed Brain.

**Stheno gave... 'Can we?'**

More laughter. They had to admit, Stheno was the nicest monster they ever met.

**'No!' Euryale's ...Tartarus. It's your fault!'**

**Percy didn't really get that.**

**The whole 'dying then returning from Tartarus' concept gave him a headache.**

Leo nodded in mock sympathy. “Me too man, me too.”

Piper slapped him on the arm.

**Of course, ... five thousand years ago.**

Poseidon looked offended while the other Gods laughed. Athena and Zeus the loudest. Percy looked at his dad with apologetic eyes, causing him to smile at his favorite son.

**But he did ... pretty much sucked.**

The demigods nodded. It truly did suck.

**'How about... petrified by now?'**

Annabeth shook her head. “Seaweed Brain.” Percy smiled at her, not at all embarrassed.

**'Heroes!' Euryale ... all the luck!'**

**Stheno looked hurt. 'Mother said I was the most hideous.'**

More laughter.

**'Quiet!' Euryale snapped. 'As for you, Percy Jackson, it's true you bear the mark of Achilles.**

The trio gasped. He did what?!

**That makes you a little tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way.'**

**'The mark of what?'**

**'Achilles,' Stheno ... Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!'**

**Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the Styx.**

Percy winced. If he didn’t remember that, then his memory really was mostly gone. “I can’t imagine not remembering that.”

The other’s looked at him in concern while Nico and Nick were pale. They could still hear Percy’s screams echo in their heads when he touched the water.

**Then again,...** **would he survive?**

Thalia looked down, along with Annabeth and Grover. Luke did.

**He didn't want to risk it ...** **Hmm**

Thalia and Annabeth’s eyes widened. Annabeth’s; because she knew how Percy’s mind worked, and Thalia’s; because he did something similar when he was with her and they were chased by a monster.

**'Reconsidering?' Stheno ...** **quick and painless.'**

“Yes that will make him eat them.” Grover said sarcastically. He had been unnaturally quiet, along with Rachel, Paul and Sally, during the reading. They were, after all, surrounded by Gods. They were uncomfortable.

**'Never mind!' ...** **more famous than Medusa!**

Jason looked at Percy. “Is it really such a big deal for them to kill you? They make it sound like you are the ultimate prize to all monsters.”

Percy shrugged while Annabeth answered. “That’s because he is.” They looked at her in astonishment. “He defeated giants, Titans and two Gods. Along with several armies  and the King Titan, Kronos. All monsters want him dead, more than they ever wanted anyone dead before. He is the ultimate prize.” She looked terrified at the end of her explanation. Percy squeezed her hand, automatically making her relax. Rachel looked away from them, feeling her heart clench. She knew she never had a chance, but she couldn’t help but fall for him.

The trio were looking at Percy with wide, amazed, eyes. He defeated Kronos? And two Gods? Wow.

Hades and Ares were grumbling in the background while Poseidon looked at his son proud, and worried. Sally, too, was looking at her son with worry. He had better be careful.

Paul was still looking at the Gods in amazement.

**Our patron will reward us greatly!'**

The Gods and the present demigods, stiffened. Their patron? It couldn’t be Kronos, he was literally defeated just a few hours ago and won’t return for some time. So who was it?

**Percy gripped his sword...** **Gaia, of course!**

They gasped. This was even worse than Kronos, as impossible as it seemed to be.

“What!” Zeus thundered, causing lightning to flash across the sky.

The futures looked at him in sadness. “The war against Kronos may have just ended,” Nick said in his usual depressed voice, “but another war will soon begin.”

The God looked like he wanted to question him some more but seemed to realize it would be useless.

They continued reading.

**The one who ...** **Mart!' Stheno suggested.**

There were some weak chuckles, everyone still too shocked about Gaia to do anything more.

**'Gah!' Euryale ... cutting her in half.**

Some Gods and the trio looked at Percy, impressed. Everyone else acted like it was nothing new.

**He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection.**

**'Medusa!' she screamed.**

They laughed.

**Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting.**

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Percy, causing him to smile.

**'Stheno, ...** **she passed out cold.**

Many of the Gods looked impressed, while Poseidon looked very proud. The demigods who knew Percy smiled, while Percy looked a little uncomfortable with the looks he was receiving.

**He put the platter ... the hill.**

“I believe,” Apollo said with a dramatic swish of his hand, “that that would be me.”

Hermes shoved him. “Wrong, that would be me.”

They began to fight over who the God of stupid sledding tricks was until Artemis lost patience.

“Quiet!” They instantly stopped. “Now, Father would you continue.”

“That was the end of the chapter.” Zeus said.

Demeter reached for the book. “Well, we might as well read the next one then. I shall read it.” She cleared her throat and turned the page. “Percy II.”

 


	3. Percy II

**Future Thalia – Thals**

**Future Annabeth – Anna**

**Future Nico – Nick**

**Future Percy (when I bring him in) – Perce**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, I would have made Percy completely badass, which is what will happen in this story.**

**THE THING ... it's too late.**

“No kidding.” Thalia grumbled, remembering a similar situation. Percy smiled at her sheepishly.

**Percy narrowly ...** **the highway.**

The grips on Percy’s hands grew tighter.

**The stupid snack tray did not have power steering.**

Leo looked excited. “That would be an awesome project! I am so going to make one when we get back.” Anna glared at him so fiercely, he flinched. “I-I mean, after I finish the boat, of course.”

“What boat?” Percy questioned.

The people from the future avoided looking at him, which told him it had to do with his disappearance.

**He heard the ...** **ten, nine, eight…**

Sally grabbed Paul’s hand, Poseidon looked as though he were about to hyperventilate, and the pressure on Percy’s hands would have been unbearable if he didn’t have the curse.

**He managed ... went the other.**

Thalia marched up over to Percy, drawing all eyes to her. Percy’s eyes grew wide when he realized what she was going to do. He was about to warn her against it, but it was too late. She drew back her arm and SMACK! Struck Percy right across the face.

“OW!” She yelled and clutched her hand to her chest. Percy hadn’t even felt anything but he was feeling extremely guilty. Everyone but Grover, Nico, Nick, Thals, Annabeth, and Anna were looking at Thalia in shock and, in Poseidon, Sally and Paul’s case, anger.

“Thalia?” Jason spluttered, shocked to his core at what his sister did. “Why did you do that?”

Thalia glared at Percy and he looked at her with a sad and slightly sheepish smile. “If you get hurt Percy Jackson, so help me…” She left the threat hanging, but everyone got the gist. She started to march back to her seat, her injured hand still clutched to her chest, when Percy’s strong hand gripped her arm. She glared at him, but he was unaffected (which shocked the trio). He gently took hold of her injured hand and tugged it away from her chest. He cradled her hand with one of his, while his other made a sort of flicking motion in the air. Instantaneously, water appeared from nowhere and surrounded his hand like a watery glove. He gently touched the water covered hand to her wrist. The water began to cover her injured hand, surrounding it with a liquid layer. When her hand was completely covered, the water glowed slightly. It only lasted for three seconds before it faded, leaving the water to drip off her hand. (I kinda stole that power from Avatar. :P)

Thalia looked at him with a grateful expression on her face. She experimentally moved her wrist around, checking for any signs of damage. Finding none, she grinned and went back to her seat.

Everyone who didn’t know the extent of Percy’s powers (which consisted of everyone but Poseidon, Sally, Grover, Annabeth/Anna, Nico/Nick, and Thalia/Thals) had their jaws to the floor. Poseidon looked at his son, extremely proud. Percy was by far his favorite child out of all the children he ever had. It wasn’t just because he was the most powerful demigod in the world (and in his opinion, existence), but because of his kind heart. Who Percy truly was, was the reason he was his favorite.

Jason looked at Percy with astonishment and a twinge of jealousy. The only powers he had was summoning storms, creating lightning, and flying. It looked as though Percy Jackson had multiple powers, each one better than the last. He looked down. How was he supposed to replace Percy? He had been at Camp Half-Blood for eight months now, and he did not even gain a quarter of the respect the campers gave Percy.

**As he fell ...** **_from the sky! I'm late!_ **

Percy smiled charmingly while everyone else burst out laughing.

“Only you, Percy, would think something like that when falling to your death.” Annabeth said, her voice shaking with suppressed laughter. He just smiled at her.

**Miraculously, a gust of wind blew him to one side—**

Suspicious looks were thrown toward the God of the Skies who looked uncomfortable. Finally the staring became too much and he exploded.

“FINE! I don’t hate the demigod and don’t want him dead!” He yelled, shocking the whole room, especially Percy and Poseidon. “Besides,” he continued on a softer note, “Poseidon would kill me if I let him die like that.” Poseidon smiled at his little brother, grateful.

**just enough ...** **part of its magic.**

Leo, Piper and Jason’s mouths hung open.

“That,” Leo said, still gaping, “is _way_ cooler than your sword Jason.”

Jason nodded, though inside he felt bitter.

**He glanced up ...** **been good for climbing.**

Thalia rolled her eyes. “No duh, Kelp Head.”

 **Percy figured ...** **including a police cruiser.**  

Hermes and Apollo gave him a thumbs up, huge grins on their faces.

**He'd meant to return them, but they never seemed to last very long.**

Anna snorted quietly. “That is because you are not a great driver.” Percy gave her a fake offended look while Rachel nodded in agreement.

**He glanced east. ...** **entrance to a bunker.**

Jason’s eyes grew wide. “That’s it!” He shouted, startling several people. “That is the entrance to camp!”

The Greeks looked at Percy, worried. After all, he was going into unfamiliar territory with Romans, who would kill him if they ever discovered his true heritage.

**It might have... white athletic shoes.**

Jason looked excited. He could finally hear about his camp and how it was during his absence. He was also wondering who the two guards were and if he knew them.

**The guard on ... like old-fashioned harpoons.**

The demigods, Hermes and Apollo snorted. They loved Percy’s thoughts!

**Percy's internal radar... had sent him south.**

Anna and Annabeth gripped his hands tighter.

**So why did he feel such dread?**

Anna looked down. “Because you are in enemy territory.” She spoke softly so only Percy and Annabeth could hear her. Annabeth stiffened.

**Farther up ...—maybe less.**

Poseidon started to count in his head, trying to calm himself down.

**Part of him ... gorgons reached him.**

**Part of him ... _This is dangerous._**

Sally held in tears of worry. She hadn’t seen her baby in eight months and was out of her mind with worry.

**"You're right, ... repulsive than a gorgon.**

Aphrodite gasped. “How can anyone be more horrible than her?!”

**She looked like... exactly three teeth.**

Everyone in the room looked utterly disgusted. She did sound more repulsive.

**"It isn't a... Annabeth was close by.**

Anna sobbed quietly, causing Percy to put his arm around her.

**But something ...** **call me June."**

Everyone who understood (the Gods and Annabeth/Anna) gasped.

“It’s you Hera.” Zeus said, shocked. His wife never interfered with demigods, except for rare occurrences. Aphrodite was looking at Hera with horror on her face. How could her mother let herself look like that?!

The demigods, upon realizing it was Hera, glared at her. Anna’s glare was the worst.

Hera sat stiffly in her throne, glaring at the demigods. “Read.” She spat at Demeter.

**The old lady's...** **them to hurt you."**

Annabeth and Anna both grumbled under their breath. He shouldn’t care.

**June clasped ...** **gorgon into the air.**

Thals looked at him with a _Really?_ look. He shrugged.

**Then the two ... the second option.**

Annabeth sighed. “You won’t do it.” Anna, Thalia/Thals, Nico/Nick, Grover, Sally and Poseidon nodded in agreement. Percy’s face reddened.

“How do you know?” Piper asked, confused.

" **Or?" "Or you ... purple feet.**

“Ew!” Aphrodite and Piper yelled. Piper’s face reddened when Jason and Leo smirked at her. Aphrodite smiled at her daughter.

**"I can't get ...** **Percy swallowed.**

Percy looked down. Great. He just got done with a war, one which he was in the middle of. It looked like he was going to be in the center of this one as well.

**The gorgons... lose the mark of Achilles.**

The demigods gasped. “What?!” They yelled. That was supposed to be impossible!

Nico/Nick were the ones who were the most upset. They spent a year convincing Percy to take the curse, and he will now lose it?

Nico glared at Percy, making him confused. “I spent a year, A YEAR, trying to convince you to dip in the Styx, and you are going to waste it without a thought?!” He yelled, frustrated. Percy and several others laughed while both Nicos steamed.

**You'll feel pain, misery, and loss beyond anything you've ever known.**

Percy gulped as everyone shot him looks filled with concern. Great, just great.

**But you might have a chance to save your old friends and family, to reclaim your old life."**

Percy sighed. “Yep, I’m going to do it.”

Tears leaked out of Annabeth’s eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to freeze for a second before he relaxed.

**The gorgons... June was defenseless.**

Everyone snorted.

**At worst, this was a trap. At best, it was some kind of test. Percy hated tests.**

Percy nodded in agreement with himself, earning him some laughs.

**Since he'd .... he'd be_.**

Laughter echoed in the chamber.

“Oh, let me fill in the blanks.” Hermes laughed. He sobered down long enough to say, “He was Percy Jackson, from Camp Half-Blood. He felt like shit, and if the monsters caught him, he’d be -!” He was cut off when Artemis shot an arrow that imbedded itself in his throne, three centimeters away from his head. He shut up. The demigods laughed at Hermes. Thalia and Thals smiled at their Lady, who smiled back.

**Then he thought about Annabeth, the only part of his old life he was sure about.**

“Awww.” Aphrodite, Thalia, Thals, Nico, Nick and Grover cooed. The last five mockingly.  Percy and Annabeth blushed. Anna simply smiled softly. She loved him so much.

**He _had_ to ...** **here in Berkeley.**

Jason, Leo and Piper snorted. Who knew that the ‘kickass leader’ was this funny?

**A shadow ...** **killed them.**

Annabeth gritted her teeth while Anna glared at the Goddess. Sally glared too. For supposedly the ‘Best Mother Ever’, she cared little for anyone else. Including children. After all, she did throw Hephaestus off of Mount Olympus because he was ugly and didn’t fit in with her ‘Perfect’ family. Paul grabbed her hand, causing Poseidon, who was watching her, to look down.

**Somewhere off ...** **giant pelicans?**

Snorts were heard.

**Off course ...** **into her forehead.**

“Nice shot.” Ares said appreciatively.

**Euryale tumbled ... "Frank,"**

Ares looked thoughtful. He had a son named Frank in his Roman form who he hadn’t claimed yet. Maybe…

**the girl said. ...** **—maybe thirteen.**

Hades frowned. That description sounded familiar to him…

Nico shifted. Nick looked at Annabeth, terrified for his life. She was going to kill him.

**Her sword scabbard ..."Hazel," the boy said.**

Hades eyes widened. Impossible…

Nick swallowed a lump that grew in his throat. They will find out soon. He wondered how his father would take it.

" **Don't be crazy."... opened the door.**

Jason shrugged. “Latin is to us, what Greek is to you.”

The ones who didn’t understand, nodded.

" **Come on!" ...** **Percy concentrate.**

Anna glared at Hera. She was making herself heavier for some reason.

**Behind them,... runback to help,**

Hera glared at Percy who stared at her impassively. She looked away.

**but then ...** **good underground.**

Hades just kept getting more and more proof. But that was impossible. She was dead. So how?

**Just keep ... know that."**

“Detention?” Percy, Thalia and Nico said, causing the others to laugh at the cousins. They all blushed.

**"Detention?" Percy asked.**

More laughter.

“You are definitely your father’s son.” Hestia said fondly. Percy smiled warmly at her. She was, by far, his favorite Goddess. His favorite God, of course, was his dad. Not because he was his dad, though that helped, it was because he was the one God who didn’t try and make demigod’s lives harder than they already were.

Poseidon beamed at his favorite sister and son.

" **Rome, child,"... wasn't in California.**

Thals rolled her head. She missed Kelp Head. More than she would ever admit.

**They kept running,...** **yet not quite right.**

“That sounds beautiful.” Piper sighed. The demigods nodded, all smiling from the image. Though Camp Half-Blood would always be their home.

**"Camp Jupiter,"**

Percy spoke. “Isn’t it weird that both camps’ titles have to do with Zeus in one way or another.” He received raised eyebrows and elaborated. “Camp Jupiter – Jupiter is Zeus’ Roman name. Camp Half-Blood – named after Thalia, daughter of Zeus.”

The others blinked, not having realized this before. Mr. D was just grumbling about how both camps were filled with brats so it shouldn’t matter what they were named.

Everyone ignored him.

**Frank said. ... 50% off sticker.**

“Hm,” Hermes pondered, “I wonder if anyone can buy her now?”

Athena shot him a look, silencing him immediately.

" **I slowed ... my dress wet."**

The Queen of the Gods received more glares.

**Percy bit his tongue. If this lady was a goddess, she must've been the goddess of smelly, heavy, useless hippies.**

Hera looked about ready to explode while the demigods laughed. Before she could do anything, Demeter hurried on reading.

**But he'd come ... don't shoot him.**

Sally looked really worried now. Along with all demigods, including Piper, Leo and Jason. He sounded like a great guy, they didn’t want anything bad to happen to him.

**It's my turn ... wash it away."**

Nico and Nick huffed. A whole freaking year! Wasted!

**Percy was too ... Annabeth, Percy thought.**

Anna and Annabeth both smiled. They were his strength. Just like he was theirs.

**He forged into ... injected with caffeine.**

Jason looked at him with wide eyes, along with Piper and Leo. “You get energy just by getting wet?”

Percy nodded and shrugged.

Leo looked at him in awe. “That is seriously cool dude.”

**He reached ...** **gorgons caught him.**

Gasps erupted around the room.

**They swooped out ... was only one way.**

The ones who knew Percy smiled. Here comes ass-kicking Percy!

**Percy thrust ...** **copying Percy's movements.**

Jason, Piper, Leo, Paul and Rachel’s mouths hung open, their eyes wide as they looked at Percy. How powerful was he?!

**The giant hands ... focused on his task.**

Poseidon winced, knowing his son would be treated poorly at the camp. The Romans never did like Neptune.

**He made a ... returned to normal.**

Hermes and Apollo whooped.

**Percy stood …vulnerable.**

Percy flinched. Even though he only had the curse for a very short time, he had already gotten used to the feeling of being indestructible. He hated that he would lose that.

**In the middle... was staring at him.**

Grover laughed. “Just like your first capture the flag, eh Percy?”

Percy, Annabeth and Anna laughed.

**Only the old... recognized his name.**

Percy looked confused. He didn’t know any Romans, did he?

**Percy focused on ... long black hair.**

He shook his head at the looks he was given. She didn’t seem familiar.

Jason, however, felt a spark of recognition.

**Percy didn't recognize ...** **himself on his sword.**

Leo snorted.

**Hazel was ... that much respect.**

Jason, Leo and Piper looked at him, astonished. They were even more baffled when they saw the Gods looked unsurprised. Was Percy Jackson usually this disrespectful to Gods? If he was, how was he still alive?

" **Juno, huh?" ... hope in the battle.**

Uneasy looks were passed around the room. What did Hera mean by ‘Death must be unleashed’? Whatever it was, it didn’t sound good.

**Do not fail ... in each hand.**

“Gorgon blood.” Athena stated. Anna frowned at the book. He better give those to Percy. He won them after all. Plus, they could help him get his memory back.

**Percy had no ... the Twelfth Legion.**

Jason smiled. It was Reyna. “I know her.” He told the others.

**And…no, I don't know you." That last part was a lie. Percy could tell from her eyes.**

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other in confusion. Chance was, if she did meet Percy before, then she probably met Annabeth.

**But he also ... to do with him."**

The non-gods, besides Poseidon, stiffened. What did she mean by that?

" **What do you ...** **an enemy to kill."**

Before anyone could ponder that sentence, Anna had her dagger at Jason’s neck. “Promise me,” She growled, pushing the dagger further into his neck, almost cutting it. “Promise me that they won’t hurt him.”

Jason tried to edge away from the dagger, without success. “I don’t know.”  She dug her dagger deeper, causing a drop of blood to leak out. Before she could do anything more, her dagger was ripped forcefully from her hand. Only one person could get her weapon away from her. She spun around and came face to face with a calm Percy. She tried to grab her dagger back, but Percy was ready for that. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and held her to his chest, his arm wrapped around her stomach and other arm, restricting her movements. She was not uncomfortable though. Percy would never do that to her. He was always aware how much strength he used in training and in moments like this. He leaned his head down until his lips touched her ear, causing her to shiver.

“You need to calm down Wise Girl.” She instantly deflated at the use of his nickname for her. She hadn’t heard it in eight months. She calmed down and stopped struggling, letting Percy lead her back to the couch they just vacated. They sat in the exact same position as before, her head resting on his shoulder while he held both Annabeths hands. She felt guilt seep into her stomach when she noticed Jason was rubbing his throat and small flecks of blood coated his fingers. He smiled at her, letting her know all was forgiven. She sighed into Percy’s shoulder, inhaling his ocean scent. She always loved the way he smelled.

Zeus cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality and the realization that everyone had been looking at her. Anna blushed.

“Now then,” Zeus looked a little uncomfortable, but he continued. “I believe that was the end of the chapter?” He asked Demeter, who nodded in confirmation. “Then who would like to read next?”

Athena raised her hand, earning her a few shocked looks. She rolled her eyes. “Just give me the book.” Demeter handed the book to her and she flipped to the right page. She cleared her throat and began. “Percy III.”

 

 


	4. Percy III

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson**

**"PERCY WASN'T SCARED OF GHOSTS, which was lucky."** Athena read.

Anna snorted, drawing attention to herself. “Of course you aren’t afraid of ghosts. You’ve been to the Underworld how many times? 5?”

The only ones surprised were Jason, Piper, Leo, and Rachel. They never heard of someone, who wasn’t a child of Hades, that had been down there that many times and lived.   
  
**Half the people in camp were dead.**

“Nice place.” Thals commented with a raised eyebrow. Jason blushed.  
 **Shimmering purple...those unicorns?**

“Unicorns?” Nico sounded disgusted. “I thought Romans were tough?”

The ‘Roman’ glared at him.  
  
 **None of the ... stared at Percy.**

Nick’s lips quirked a tiny bit. They would definitely know about Percy.

**A few looked ... turned invisible.**

Annabeth’s eyes scrunched in thought. “Graecus? Greek?” She asked Jason who nodded.

  
**Percy wished he could turn invisible too.**

Annabeth smirked at him, causing him to roll his eyes. Anna saw and had to look away, clutching the small object even tighter. She dearly wished she could put it on…

**After weeks on his own, all this attention made him uneasy.**

Thalia rolled her eyes. “Kelp-head, attention always made you uneasy.”

He shrugged, accepting her words because they were true. He never was quite comfortable with attention.

Athena rolled her eyes.

**He stayed ...** **gods," Percy said.**

Anna gave a small smirk. “You’re going to say something stupid to lighten the mood, aren’t you?”

A light blush appeared on his cheeks. He refused to look at her which made her chuckle lightly.

Thals gave a small smile. “That is something you would do.”

**"Like…smaller than real gods, but larger than apartment gods?"**

Everyone laughed at how right the two girls were. Percy’s blush darkened.

Annabeth punched his shoulder lightly with a grin. She would never tell him this but she loved how effective he was at lightening the mood with just a few words. All the while making it seem accidental when she knew it was not. That was the reason so many people thought Percy was not smart, even though he was actually really bright.

She would never tell him this though.

  
" **They're ancestral... big burly frame.**

Jason shook his head at the glances thrown his way. “I don’t remember him. He’s probably new.”

**He looked ... so agitated."**

Nico rolled his eyes. “Only Percy can agitate ghosts just by showing up.” Hades grumbled at the true statement. Percy just shrugged.

**"They're staring at me," Percy said. "That ghost kid called me Greggus. My name isn't Greg."**

“You did it again.” Thalia smiled. Even though she now knew Jason, her full brother, was alive, she still loved Percy like a younger brother. He was the only one who knew her greatest fear and secret. She trusted him with her life, and that is not something she trusts to just anybody.   


**" _Graecus,"_ Hazel ...** **from there?"**

“Maybe.” Poseidon smiled, ignoring the irritated glare Athena through his way. He winked at Percy, who smiled.

**"Don't know....** **Frank hesitated.**

Grover’s eyebrow rose. “I don’t think he could figure it out that fast.”

**"What?" ...** **—an enemy.**

The so-called graecus scowled darkly.

  
**I wouldn't ...** **YOU ARE HERE!**

The “children” laughed while the “adults” looked amused.

**  
For certain ...** **a laurel wreath.**

“Wow.” The Greeks whispered. Jason smiled smugly.

  
" **Your headquarters?"...** **war games after dinner."**

“War games?” Percy asked. Jason nodded.

“It’s like capture the flag, just a little different.”

Nick had to restrain a snort. The war games were _very_ different to capture the flag.

**The thought ...** **Greeks and geeks."**

“Hey!” Jason shouted, glaring at the book as though the people in it could hear him. “ _I_ was in the Fifth Cohort! What is wrong with it?”

  
**Several kids laughed...** **"Yes, Reyna."**

Thalia raised an eyebrow. “Hey Jason?” He nodded at her to continue. “Does Reyna have a boyfriend?”

He looked at her warily while the others tried not to laugh at how that sounded. “Um, I don’t think so… Why do you ask?”

She shrugged. “She would make a good hunter, that’s all.”

Jason stiffened at the thought of Reyna becoming a hunter. Piper noticed and scowled at the floor.

**He hurried off....** **a million times).**

“And you listened?” Annabeth asked in mock disbelief. Percy stuck his tongue out at her. Anna clutched the small object in her hand even tighter as she witnessed first-hand how she and Percy used to be. It hurt. It hurt a lot.   
**The floor was ...** **cleaning or something.**

Jason raised an eyebrow. After everything everyone told him about Percy Jackson he assumed he would be a dense goofball with extreme stupidity, loyalty and bravery. He did not expect him to actually be observant and smart on the inside.

**In the back ... Reyna's bad side?**

The room was filled with laughter again. Percy always could lighten up a room with just a stray thought.

  
**In the center...** **said they would.**

The Greeks scowled at the floor. The Latin meanings should not be popping into his head! He was Greek! They weren’t going to let the Romans take the one person whom had affected them all.

**He almost asked which dog was which. Then he realized that that was a stupid question.**

“No, really Perce?” Nick asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Percy blushed and glared.

  
**Reyna set her dagger on the table. Percy had the vague feeling he'd seen her before.**

Percy’s brow scrunched trying to remember a ‘Reyna’. Annabeth too, had the feeling the name was familiar though she was having trouble placing it.  
 **Her hair was...** **memory of the empire.**

Thalia coughed. “Um, no offense, but it sounds like the Roman demigods aren’t doing much.” Jason glared at his sister. The Romans were the ones who destroyed Kronos’ throne! He had to fight a Titan hand-to-hand! How was that not doing much?! Thalia, seeing her brother’s glare sighed. “I mean think about it! They have a cozy little camp where they stay for pretty much their entire lives! They’re brought there when they are young and trained but they never really leave! They stay in their safe little camp while we Greek demigods go out in the world and fight monsters on a daily basis just to survive! We don’t have a safe haven like that! It just seems to me that for all their talk about how Romans are so much better than Greeks, they prefer to stay safe in a protected city where they can raise families without fear and we have to do all the fighting, surviving, protecting and serving that they were meant to do in the first place!”

Jason blinked in shock. When she put it like that it made the Romans seem like cowards compared to the Greeks. The Romans don’t even go searching for other demigods themselves, they just rely on Lupa to do it which would be really hard for one person/wolf to handle.

Thalia was right.

**She'd spent weeks training him, until he was as strong and tough and vicious as a wolf.**

Anna winced and clenched her fist tighter, the small ring almost cutting into her palm. She hoped that her Percy hadn’t changed too much. She loved him as he was; the ring was proof of that. She just wanted her Percy back so that he would keep the promise he made her.

Together Forever.

  
**When she was ...** **mention Annabeth.**

Annabeth and Anna both looked hurt, though Anna more so. Why wouldn’t he want to mention her?

Percy flushed. He had an inkling on what his book-self was thinking…  
 **It seemed too ...** **did something stupid.**

Percy’s and Annabeth’s eyes widened. This was solid proof that they were dating in the future. The kiss Anna had given Percy upon arrival had only meant that something happened to Percy. After all, Annabeth had kissed Percy before when she thought he was going to die, yet they weren’t dating. Yet.

Thalia, Nico and Grover had a different reaction though.

“YES!” The three jumped up, fists pumping in celebration as the five year long wait was over! They began to dance around the room yelling “finally” over and over while the others watched them in amusement, well, all except Athena who looked as though she swallowed a lemon. Percy and Annabeth blushed. They weren’t that obvious, were they?

Jason, Leo and Piper looked at the three dancers with shock and bemusement. Just how obvious were Percy and Annabeth?

Poseidon was smiling, not in the least bit perturbed at the fact that it was Athena’s favorite child his son is dating. Percy was happy with her, which was why he always approved of their friendship even though Athena still resented it.

Sally was smiling widely. Her baby boy was going to date the girl of his dreams! She had known they were perfect for each other ever since she first met Annabeth.

Aphrodite was beaming. Her favorite couple since Helen and Troy were finally together. Yay Percabeth!

  
**She must have kissed me a lot, Percy thought.**

The dancing teens finally stopped only to burst out laughing at Percy’s thought.

“Tell me about it.” Thals grumbled with a small smile on her face. “You couldn’t go anywhere without seeing them making out! It was worse than Silena and Beckendorf!”

Percy and Annabeth paled. They were worse than _that_?!

Anna blushed and glared. “Hey!” Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the mostly silent Anna. “We had five years of pent up sexual tension so excuse me if we made out sometimes!”

Percy and Annabeth blushed so deep they looked like the Ares cabin. Everyone else laughed.

  
**He feared ... couldn't risk that.**

Percy nodded slightly, still red from before. That was exactly what he had been thinking.

**Reyna spun her ... hippie bag lady.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Percy for once in your life take a complement!” Percy pointedly looked away from her.

  
**Reyna studied ...** **kinds of monsters."**

“No kidding.” Grover grumbled. “You attract more monsters than any demigod I’ve ever come across! I think it’s because most want revenge on you in some way or another.”

Percy shrugged. That would certainly explain a lot.

Piper’s eyebrow hitched. “Why would monsters be after you for revenge?”

Nico laughed. “Because Percy killed most of them!”

The three’s eyes widened. Killed _most_ of them?!

**"Yeah," Percy said. "I've been told that I smell.**

Grover shrugged. “You smell like the ocean, Annabeth smells like an old library, Thalia and Jason smell like ozone and Nico smells like death. Personally, I like your smell the most.”

Percy grinned at the others smugly which was promptly cut off when Annabeth glared at him.

**"Reyna almost ...** **a polygraph?"**

“That’s something your dad would say alright!” Apollo laughed, joined by Hermes. Poseidon smiled at his favorite son who smiled back.

**Reyna stood. ... She shook her head.**

“What?” Thals asked.

Jason looked thoughtful. “I think it was when she brought me there when I was a baby.” He shrugged.

**"I've only ... Especially now."**

Percy glared. “And what’s wrong with Neptune?”

Athena rolled her eyes.

**"What's wrong with Neptune?" Percy asked.**

Percy blushed while the others snickered. At least he will never lose his faith to his father.

**"And what ...** **to get rid of it.**

Anna smiled slightly. He remembered, though subconsciously, how important camp Half-Blood was to him.

**He just kept ... showed a trident.**

“When you came to camp.” Annabeth said.

**Another displayed a miniature Golden Fleece.**

“Saving Thalia’s tree.”

**The third was etched with the design of a maze,**

“Battle of the Labyrinth.”

**and the... engraved around it.**

“The Titan war and those who died.” Anna finished as the past demigods never received that bead yet. They all looked down in sadness.  
 **The beads ...** **Reyna asked.**

“How did she know about your sword?” Artemis narrowed her eyes. Contrary to belief she did not hate men. She just never met one who was worthy enough to be liked. That is, until she met Percy Jackson, the young boy who was willing to jump off a cliff to reach his best friend, who was a girl. Ever since, she held a soft spot in her heart for the young hero and would always protect him. She would never tell Apollo though, that would be a nightmare.

**Percy checked ...** **but even rarer."**

“It’s not rare.” Nico snorted.

Jason scowled slightly at the floor. Why were the Greeks’ weapons better than Romes’. Why did they have unlimited amounts of Celestial Bronze, while Romans had to scrape by with whatever Imperial Gold they have. It wasn’t fair.

**"Imperial gold?"...** **he's seen Jason."**

Jason looked away from the glances thrown his way. This was the first time Jason had been mentioned in his own home. It saddened him slightly.   
**She turned to ...** **haven't replaced him?"**

“Wait!” Anna bolted up from her lounging position. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale. The others from the future weren’t much better. “Eight months?! That’s how long Percy’s been missing! But Jason was awake almost the entire time! It was mentioned that Percy only woke up two months ago! He’s been asleep for six months!”

The ones from the present gasped. Percy paled at the thought of sleeping for that long.

**"He might not ...** **just a colleague.**

Jason blushed and Piper glared. He was confused right now. He had history and some feelings for Reyna, but with Piper, he felt so free, so happy, and he definitely had strong feelings for her. He knew that if he was forced to choose, it would be Piper and he knew he would possibly ruin his friendship with Reyna forever. He sighed and grabbed Piper’s hand, causing her to blush.

He had chosen.

  
" **Elections only ... in five days."**

Thalia raised her hand, halting Athena’s reading. “I have a feeling Kelp Head is going to make a stupid remark right now.”

Percy glared but didn’t argue. He had a feeling she was right.

**Percy frowned. "You have a feast for _tuna_? _"_**

“See.” Thalia smirked and Percy glared.  
  
" ** _Fortuna,"_ Hazel...** **it would melt.**

“Oh, you mean your _Seaweed_ Brain?” Annabeth asked innocently causing him to stick his tongue out at her. She giggled causing Jason, Piper and Leo to gape in shock. They still couldn’t get over how different Annabeth was when she was with Percy.

Unfortunately, Leo decided to open his mouth after being silent for so long.

“So let me get this straight.” He pointed at Annabeth who narrowed her eyes. “To get you to stop being all Annzilla on us, we had to stick our tongues out at you?”

Piper and Jason slapped their foreheads. Apparently Leo didn’t realize it was Percy that affected Annabeth.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow menacingly. “Annzilla?”

Leo gulped. “N-nothing, nothing at all! I’ll shut up now!”

**But Reyna made ...about your past."**

Annabeth and Anna stiffened. “What did she mean ‘lets you live’?” They asked.

Jason glared. “Octavian.” He growled. “He is not someone you want to be friends with. In fact, he doesn’t even have friends! He has followers! He is obsessed with power and has been craving the praetor-ship for years! He believes he is better than everyone because he is a descendent of Apollo and can ‘see the future’ which he in fact does not see at all.”

Everyone looked disgusted as he described him. Apollo especially looked horrified to be related to him.

Hera sighed. “Well, we should continue on. I’ll read.”


	5. Percy IV

**Future demigods:**

**Nico – Nick**

**Thalia – Thals**

**Annabeth – Anna**

**ON THE WAY... coffee merchant.**

Being around Argus so much, a two-headed coffee merchant did not surprise them in the least.

**Percy inhaled ... Imperial golden.**

The demigods that knew Percy rolled their eyes fondly. The ones from the future had a longing glint in their eyes.

**He watched ...** **kids at camp?"**

The Greeks frowned. That really wasn't fair. The Greeks were the ones dying and risking their lives fighting monsters while the Romans stayed in their little safe haven.

" **Roughly."...** **have been busy."**

Apollo and Hermes smirked widely. They were  _always_  busy.

**Hazel laughed. ...** **an impossible dream.**

Percy nodded. "It's something I haven't thought about since I discovered I was a demigod."

The Gods frowned, especially Poseidon.

" **These Legos—"**

Thals and Nick snorted.

" **Legacies," ...** **"You'll see."**

Jason, too, made a sour face. He really hated Octavian.

**That didn't...** **I'd be alone."**

Percy, Thalia, Thals, Nick, Nico and Jason stared at the floor in sadness. They knew what that was like. Though now Thalia/Thals doesn't sleep in the Zeus cabin, Jason is now alone. Percy sometimes gets a roommate, aka Tyson, but almost all the time, he was alone. Nico doesn't even have a cabin. At least, not yet.

**Percy felt ...**

" **Vitellius,"**

Jason grimaced. "Ugh, Vitellius. Trust me, stay away from him. He's not like Octavian, but you don't want to be around him for any amount of time."

**Hazel said,...** **he clean stables?"**

Annabeth smirked. "Yes, yes, and yes."

Leo rose an eyebrow at Percy. "You clean stables?"

Percy blushed. "It was one time and I had to so that we would survive! They were flesh-eating horses too! Had no respect for a son of Poseidon." He pouted.

They all laughed at him.

" **Yes, yes, and no," Percy said.**

"Um," Thalia laughed, "I think you missed one Percy."

" **Who are you?"...** **values your help."**

Leo rose his eyebrows, impressed. He liked this girl. Nick saw his look and scowled. He better stay away from his sister!

**The ghost's ...** **_Fulminata?"_ Percy said.**

"Armed with Lightning." Jason translated.

"' **Armed with ...** **he'd always known.**

Annabeth sighed exaggeratedly. "I wish you were that easy to convince the first time. It took forever before you believed anything I was saying."

Percy made a face at her which she copied, both smiling.

Anna's fingers tightened on her ring. The emeralds bit into her flesh, but she didn't flinch. Oh how she wished she could put it on her finger. Later.

" **And you're ...** **my favorite view."**

Thalia frowned. "You two must have been at least a little close with the way she's reacting."

Jason frowned too. "I think we were kind of close. I'm not entirely sure."

**They stopped ...** **playing in the parks.**

The demigods sighed. It just wasn't fair. Their entire camp was centered around practicing and fighting. The Romans got to actually live their lives there.  _It just wasn't fair._

" **You've got ...** **protection of the legion."**

The Greek demigods scowled at the floor. Jason looked uncomfortable.

**Adult demigods. ...** **says Death isn't—"**

"Her brother?" Annabeth asked thoughtfully. "I thought she said she would be alone if they lived like us, separated by parents? Why didn't she mention a brother?"

Nick shifted uncomfortably. They were going to find out and Thals and Anna were going to kill him.

**She was ...** **obvious to Percy.**

Leo grinned. "Hey, Anna…"

Anna glared. "No."

"But-"

"No."

**The elephant ...** **guilty about something.**

Anna smiled softly. "You always were good at reading people."

Percy smiled too. "Yeah, like on our first quest. In the truck?"

Anna, Annabeth and Percy smiled. Grover hid a smile by turning his head. They had thought he was sleeping, but he was actually listening in. At the time he couldn't believe Percy got Annabeth to open up about her home life. She never even talked about it to Thalia and Luke. That was the moment when he knew that they were destined to be together, as corny as that sounds.

**Hazel pointed ...** **side of the road.**

Grover perked up at the mention of satyrs.

" **Hazel!" ...** **away for denarii.**

Everyone looked at Grover who was spluttering incomprehensibly. "That is outrageous! How dare they call themselves satyrs! That is an insult to us!"

Jason grimaced. "They don't call themselves satyrs. They're fawns."

Grover glared, which was pretty menacing for a fun loving goat. "IT DOESN"T MATTER!"

Percy moved quickly. He jumped up and grabbed Grover's arms and positioned them behind his back, keeping him from moving. He whispered something inaudible in Grover's ear which, miraculously, managed to calm him down. He let go of Grover and returned to his seat while Grover grumbled to the floor.

At the curious glances thrown his way, Percy just shrugged. What he told Grover was between them.

" **Hi, Don," ...** **to work, and—"**

Grover glared menacingly at the book which was pretty scary for a satyr.

" **Don," Hazel ...** **Faun?" Percy asked.**

The demigods laughed and the more relaxed Gods snickered. Apollo winked at Percy causing him to laugh harder.

" **Yeah. So?"...** **for the camp?"**

Grover nodded stiffly, still glaring.

**Don bleated. "Fauns! Work for the camp! Hilarious!"**

Hera quickly continued reading before Grover could explode. He looked pretty close too.

" **Fauns are, ...** **I love her!"**

Leo pursed his lips in a tight line, desperately trying not to laugh.

**The faun ... for denarii.**

Grover smiled slightly. So, Percy would subconsciously remember him. That made him feel better. Percy was, after all, his best friend.

**Don looked ...** **it was a diamond.**

Annabeth frowned, something stirred in the back of her mind. She had a feeling she knew what that was about but she couldn't think of it.

Hades shifted uncomfortably. He had no idea how she could be alive.

" **Come on, ...** **"Don't ask."**

Anna smiled slightly. "That won't stop Percy. He'll only wait until she least expects it, then he'll ask again."

Percy shrugged. The method works.

**They walked ...** **god of Rome."**

"Well," Percy said, sounding disgusted, "I'm not going there now."

Annabeth, Anna, Nico, Nick, Thalia, Thals and Grover laughed as everyone else looked at them confused. Ares looked furious at Percy who either didn't notice or didn't care, most likely the second.

"Why don't you want to go?" Jason's voice was slightly harsh. He didn't like it when people dissed his camp.

Percy smirked. "Let's just say… Ares and I don't get along all that well."

Jason looked at the God and saw the look of absolute fury on his face. He quickly looked away.

**Percy wasn't thrilled to hear that. For some reason, just looking at the ugly red building made him feel angry.**

Annabeth groaned all of a sudden.

"You're going to get into trouble with his Roman half now, aren't you?"

Percy shrugged. "Most likely."

She rolled her eyes fondly. She wouldn't want him any other way.

**He pointed ...** **most awesome?"**

Poseidon smirked as his brothers scoffed.

"You wish." Zeus grumbled. He and Hades look to their children for support but both the present and future versions of their kids were studiously not looking at them. Thals was fiddling with her tiara, Nick was examining his skull ring, Thalia was playing with a ball of lightning and Nico was more concerned with the dirt of his shoes.

Poseidon's smirk widened.

" **Um, not... above the door.**

And now he winced. The Romans still hated him for whatever reason.

Percy was stunned for a moment before he felt anger course through his veins. His father deserved respect! The Romans were going to pay for this!

Jason was toying with a loose thread on his shirt. He didn't want to look at anyone and see their reactions. Especially Percy. That kid was scary.

**Percy peeked inside. On a small altar sat a bowl with three dried-up, moldy apples.**

Percy's anger grew.

**His heart sank....** **rippling through his veins.**

Poseidon frowned angrily. "It appears that I have been trying to contact you, but was blocked." He glared at Zeus.

Anna blinked back tears. She remembered waking up in Percy's cabin a few months after he disappeared and seeing Poseidon sitting on one of the bunks, a picture of her and Percy at the beach in his hands. He confessed that he had been trying to find his son and get in contact with him but Zeus would not allow it. He blocked all access to Percy from everyone, even the Gods. All except Hera of course. That day, she and Poseidon became close. They bonded over Percy's disappearance and he was now like a second father to her. It hurt her to see him so distressed over Percy's situation. She wanted to give him a hug like she would his future self, but she was afraid of what her mother would do.

She rolled the ring between her fingers, keeping it hidden from sight.

**He reached ... on the altar.**

Percy and Poseidon smiled at each other.

" **Hey…uh, ...** **one of us."**

Anna glared. He was not one of them! He was a Greek! Always will be!

**He felt awkward, ...** **bolt," Percy said.**

Anna, Annabeth and Grover smiled widely. Maybe he was getting his memory back…

Jason looked at him, confused. "How do you know that?"

"My first quest was to find Zeus' master bolt, which he blamed me for stealing even though I didn't even know I was a demigod at the time." Percy rolled his eyes.

Zeus glared at him.

" **What are ...** **"Nothing, I guess."**

They sighed, disappointed. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

**The kid at ...** **look in his eyes,**

Jason glared. Crazy was right.

**like he'd ... less crazy.**

Grover looked like he was about to commit murder.

" **Percy," Hazel ...** **small animals?"**

Leo snorted before shutting up, seeing Grover's scary glare directed at him.

**Octavian looked ...**

" **Seriously?" Percy asked.**

Leo couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously? This is the guy who tells your future? By murdering stuffed animals? The oracle is so much better!"

He received strange looks from everyone in the present. How could a mummy be better?

Piper slapped him for almost revealing the future.

**Octavian stepped ...** **remember who."**

Noticing eyes on him, Percy sighed. "I was probably thinking of… Luke."

Annabeth and Thalia winced. Anna and Thals, however, remained unaffected. Hermes' face scrunched up in grief. After all, Luke had only died a few hours ago for them.

**"Possibly my ...** **join the legion?"**

Apollo moaned and dropped his head into his hands. He was ashamed of having a descendent as sad as this.

**Hazel spoke ...** **out of oracles.**

The Greeks smirked smugly. Rachel felt this strange feeling in her stomach. As though it was she they were talking about. But that was impossible. She was a mortal… right?

**Now, if we'd ...** **look for them—"**

Jason frowned. "That would be a disaster if Octavian obtained them. He would abuse the knowledge and mold it for his own means."

Apollo looked furious at his descendent. You cannot control prophecies!

" **Because Reyna ...** ** _world must fall_ — _"_**

The demigods from the future winced while the present ones looked confused.

Thals explained. "The Oracle delivered that prophecy right after this war. It is very important."

Percy swallowed. He knew, in his very bones, that he was involved with this prophecy as well. Can't he ever get a break?

Annabeth grabbed his hand in a vice grip. She realized the same thing.

" **Yes, yes." ... _Doors of Death."_**

Apollo frowned, trying to decipher what it means.

" **I—I know ...** **kind of fond of it.**

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover laughed. Rachel smiled. Such a Percy thing for him to do.

**Octavian turned ...** **Hazel snapped.**

Jason's eyes widened. They thought he was dead? That wasn't good. If Octavian gains praetor… that would be disaster.

" **You're the augur. ...** **so much to me."**

Percy shook his head. "He is too addicted to power. A leader who craves nothing but power is not a leader but a parasite. He would destroy the camp within a few months."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "How do you know  _that_?"

He shrugged. He knew what power does to people, and the people surrounding them. He had seen it firsthand. He never wanted that power.

**Hazel clenched...** **out to be true."**

"He's blackmailing her." Paul hissed. He had stayed quiet throughout the reading as he felt very uncomfortable in a room full of Gods and demigods and he was only one of three mortals, but he couldn't stay quiet with this. He was a teacher after all. Sally gripped his hand.

Percy looked angry as well. Hazel had been nothing but nice to his future self and she didn't deserve to be treated in such a way.

Nick and Hades had a dangerous glint in their eyes. No one threatened their family.

**Percy slipped ... end of a blade.**

Annabeth smiled. "You always were very protective of your friends. Even people you had just met."

Percy smiled at her and held her hand.

**Hazel took ...** **brother is here."**

Nick stiffened. Oh no…

Anna and Thals were going to kill him, if Percy didn't do it first.

**Hazel stiffened. ... effect on the others.**

Nick's eyes narrowed. Next time he's at the camp, he'll scar Octavian for life for messing with his sister.

**Now, if you'll ...** **stick his knife.**

Thalia smirked. "I like this girl."

Nick rolled his eyes. He always knew Thalia and Hazel would get along well.

" **I _hate_ that ...** **want to meet you."**

Nick winced. No, he wouldn't want to see Percy like that. He cared about Percy way too much to see him and have him not remember him. He had joined the search for him as soon as he learned he was gone. To see him without his memories would be like stabbing a knife into his stomach. He wants their Percy back.

**Percy didn't argue....** **side of the hill.**

Suspicious glances were thrown towards Hades and Nick.

**Standing in front was a teenage boy in black jeans and an aviator jacket.**

The glances started turning to glares at Nick. That sounded too close for comfort.

" **Hey," Hazel ...** **he should know.**

Anna and Thals were glaring murderously at Nick, their hands forming fists. The ring bit into Anna's palm, almost drawing blood. She didn't notice.

**The kid was ... pure-black sword.**

Percy had a hard face as he looked at Nick.

**For a microsecond ... in a searchlight.**

Nick couldn't bare to look at anyone, especially Percy. He wouldn't be able to tell Percy anything, Hera had forbidden it.

" **This is Percy ...** **"I'm Nico Di Angelo."**

"NICO!" Thals and Anna yelled before moving simultaneously. They both jumped on him and pulled him to the floor, punching every inch of him they could get as he yelled for help.

Percy jumped to his feet, about to pull them off Nick when something glinted from the corner of his eye. Something shiny was laying on the floor in front of where Anna had been sitting. Crouching down he lifted it off the floor only to almost drop it in shock.

It was an engagement ring.

 


	6. Engagement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Percy’s mind seemed to shut down. He gazed, unblinkingly, down at the very expensive ring nestled between his fingers. The band was silver and wove over two diamonds, in-between which a beautiful emerald sat.

Percy was vaguely aware of the fight occurring just ten feet from him but he couldn’t bring himself to care very much, even though it was the person he considered a younger brother being the one who was getting beaten. His breaths were coming in short, shaky gasps as he tried to comprehend what this meant. He had noticed, during the reading, that Anna had been fiddling with something small in her hand but he hadn’t given it much thought. Now, however, it was all he could think about.

Was this why Anna had been so distraught over his disappearance. He knew it would be extremely hard - he almost lost his mind when Annabeth had been kidnapped and that was only for a short while – especially now that they had begun dating, but this would explain things a little better.

Percy was jostled back when a small and familiar hand wrapped around his arm, shaking it slightly. He snapped his head around to Annabeth who was looking at him in concern. His mind was still moving sluggishly which made him too slow to hide the ring. Annabeth’s grey, sharp eyes zeroed in on the beautiful object before they became as large as drachmas. Her face became a deathly shade of white and she seemed to share Percy’s problems with breathing.

“I-Is that…?” Annabeth whispered, as if she were afraid that talking any louder might make the ring disappear. Percy swallowed hard, dislodging a particularly large lump in his throat, and nodded. Annabeth gave a soft, shuddering gasp, her eyes taking on the tell-tale signs of wetness. “Then…” She slowly turned her head toward her future self who, along with Thals, was still beating up Nick.

Percy grasped her hand, squeezing reassuringly. “I know.” He, too, spoke no louder than a whisper.

Annabeth reluctantly tore her eyes away from Anna and looked beseechingly at Percy. Her tears barely held back. “Do we ask…?”

Percy bit his lip hesitantly. He didn’t want to bring attention to Anna, especially if she didn’t tell anybody about it, but he didn’t think he would be able to continue reading until he knew the whole story. He wouldn’t be able to stand reading about his future self who had proposed to the girl he knew since he was twelve without knowing how or when. After all, apparently he was taken in just two months, which means sometime during those two months he proposes. TWO MONTHS! He had to know, he had to understand. Looking at Annabeth, he knew she felt the same as he did. He nodded.

Nobody noticed their exchange, everyone’s attention was dedicated to the two girls beating the snot out of the son of Hades. Anna was gripping Nick’s hair and was bending his leg at a very uncomfortable angle while Thals looked to be trying to tie Nick into a pretzel. Apollo and Hermes were sharing a bag of popcorn they had poofed up, Ares was cheering on the fighting, Athena was looking disapprovingly at her daughter, Poseidon, with anger written on his face, was cheering on the girls, Hades was glaring at the girls but he didn’t intervene, he knew it wouldn’t fully stop the girls, and the other Gods were just looking bored.

Jason, Piper and Leo were looking at the girls in shock. They hadn’t seen Anna like this since they first met her and she threatened them with death unless they handed over Percy Jackson. Grover was looking satisfied as the young boy continued being pummeled. He, too, was extremely angry that the boy never told them where Percy was, as he could see that is what happed by the futures’ reactions. Sally and Paul were staring at the scene in shock, along with Rachel. They were unsure on how to react. Tyson was just sitting and grinning, not really knowing what happened but was prepared to jump in if it looked like Anna was getting hurt. He liked Anna, she was his friend, and he knew his brother cared for her above almost anything. He wouldn’t let her get hurt.

Percy shook his head at the scene before yelling, “Everyone STOP IT!”

The fighting, along with all sound, ceased as they turned toward Percy. Percy, however, only had eyes for Anna. He looked at her desperately, eyes wide and hand slightly shaking, he held the ring up. “Explain Anna. Now.”

Anna looked at the ring and her face turned white as a sheet. The others noticed the ring as well and looked confused, excited, angry and baffled before they, too, turned to Anna for an explanation. The only ones who didn’t seem surprised were Thals and Nick. Nick looked depressed while sporting a black eye and bloody nose while Thals bit her lip and tried to prevent her tears from falling. Anna started shaking as tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Percy. “I-I don’t th-think that would – “

“NO ANNA!” Percy cut her off, his voice turning slightly angry. “I want a straight answer. I deserve a straight answer.” He looked toward Annabeth. “ _We_ deserve a straight answer.”

Anna looked like she was about to fall apart any second but Percy didn’t let up. He couldn’t. He had to know. Anna took a deep breath.

“It was during our two month anniversary.” She began, whispering as though she couldn’t make herself speak any louder. “Percy, my Percy, had set up a romantic picnic on the beach with roses and candlelight. It was romantic and fun and comforting. We started to talk about the future and we both wondered if we would even have one. So… he made me a promise.” Her tears were cascading down her face like tiny waterfalls. “He… he gave me this ring,” she pointed to the ring, still held by Percy, “and promised me that whatever happens, we will be together. The ring is a promise for our future. Mine and Percy’s future.” She sobbed.

Percy’s hard expression crumbled so fast it gave people whiplash. “Anna… I’m so sorry. Not just for making you tell us but for… for breaking my promise.” He looked down, tears stinging his eyes.

Annabeth gasped. “No… Percy…-“ she was cut off, however by a brilliant white light and a voice, a voice everyone in the room knew. For it was a voice that had just spoken previously.

“Meet my friend Terminus! He’s a God!”

And there, standing atop a Giant, was a slightly battered, bruised, bloody and OLDER Percy Jackson, holding the head of a statue above his head before smashing it down onto the Giant below him, rendering him to dust.

When the dust cleared, older Percy (Perce) was standing in the same spot, still holding the statue head as he looked around in a slight daze. His gaze reached Hera and he growled at her before continuing his observation of the room. He noticed how there were two Nico’s and Thalia’s and a younger version of himself and Annabeth. He flexed his fingers on the head when he saw her. He reluctantly looked away from her and turned to his father.

“Dad, what happened?”

Poseidon said nothing. He just continued to look at his future son with shock along with most of the room. Perce began to become impatient when a shaky, scared voice penetrated his ears.

“P-Percy?”

He whipped around, knowing that voice anywhere. There she was, gripping a pillar like it was her lifeline and staring at him like she would a ghost of a loved one.

Perce’s voice became strained as he croaked, “Annabeth…”

They surged forward. Anna wrapping her legs around his waist as her hands went to his hair and Perce’s hands went to her lower back to keep her up. They kissed.

They had no idea how long it had been and they didn’t care. All that mattered was that they were together again. After several minutes, or hours, they didn’t know, they separated. They refused to let go of each other but they knew that Perce needed to know what was going on. Anna dragged Perce over to the couch where their younger versions were sitting and joined them. Percy was looking at Perce and Anna with wide eyes, Annabeth was as well.

Aphrodite was crying at the love she felt from the two future teens, Poseidon was grinning at his son’s happiness, Athena was scowling and the rest were simply bored.

“So…” Perce looked around the room, “what’d I miss?”


	7. Hazel V

Everyone continued to stare at Perce in silence. Anna was gripping his arm with enough force she was cutting off his circulation. Percy and Annabeth were staring at him with wide eyes and slightly red cheeks, having just seen their future selves heavily make out. Jason, Piper and Leo were staring at Perce and Anna with wide eyes. They could hardly believe the immediate transformation that Anna had as soon as she saw her Percy. Thals and Nick had large smiles on, though Nick was now sporting a split lip along with a black eye and bloody nose left over from his tussle with Thals and Anna. He did, however, feel the familiar twinge in his heart as he saw Percy with Annabeth. He knew it was never a possibility of Perce loving him like he did but it didn't make seeing Perce with his fiancé hurt any less. His younger self was internally suffering as well, though since he didn't have the time his future self had to get used to the sight of Percy and Annabeth together it hurt him even more so.

Tyson was smiling and jumping in his seat, almost causing the couch legs to give out. He loved his big brother more than anything and now he had two of them! And two Annabeths! This was almost as great as peanut butter!

Thalia and Thals were smiling widely at their best friends. When Thalia was first woken from being a tree and saw how Kelp-Head and Smarty-Pants acted around each other she knew they were going to end up together. Which is probably why she was so mean to Percy in the beginning. She didn't want him to take away her best friend. Her sister in everything but blood. But after Annabeth was kidnapped and Percy wormed his way onto their quest, she got to know him better. And she liked it. He wasn't Jason, but he was just as much her brother. She realized on that quest that no matter what happened, she would not lose her best friend, but instead would gain so much more.

Athena was scowling. Her daughter could do so much better than that pile of sea scum. Her daughter deserved someone of similar intellect. Not some dung-brained Sea-Spawn. She would put an end to this. Soon.

Poseidon was grinning as he saw his future son with Athena's daughter. Unlike Athena, Zeus and Hades, Poseidon never took out his anger at other gods on their children. He would never attack an innocent child just because of something their godly parent has done. It is not the demigod's fault. It is the reason he never begrudged any of his brothers' children ways of going in the sea. He wouldn't create a tsunami just to kill his brothers' children just because they went into his domain. Unlike Zeus who would blast any child of his or Hades out of the sky. He was happy for his son. His son loved the daughter of Athena and from what he has witnessed in his years watching his son, it is well founded. He even has a form of love toward the young girl. She makes his son whole. She is already family in his book.

Sally and Paul stared at Perce in amazement. Sally with tears in her eyes. He beautiful son had grown so much in such a short amount of time it left her feeling incredibly sad and proud. Sad because from what she discovered during the reading, her son would be taken from her in only a few short months, and then have his memory wiped. Including his memories of her. Her son was the most precious thing to her and she was terrified to know that he was apparently a major part of yet another Godly war, so soon after winning this one. She was also proud because her son was showing everyone what she had known since the day he was born. That he was destined for great things and he would always stay true to his heart and never lose that kindness in him. That he was always going to be a good person above all else.

Rachel looked slightly dazed at the sight of the future Son of Poseidon. He looked even more handsome than his present self, if it were even possible. Of course, after having just witnessed him and Anna making out she knew he would never be able to love her like she did him. She could never regret a single moment they spent together though. Knowing him has changed her life. For the better. And she would never want to change that. Even if knowing him has led to her heart breaking for the first time in her life.

Perce looked around the still silent room with a grin. From what he could gather just from glancing around the room he was on Olympus. But a destroyed Olympus. The same Olympus as just after the Titan war. Add in the fact that there were two Nicos, two Thalias and two Annabeths, all added up to the fact that he had traveled back in time. How and why he was unsure of, but knowing Annabeth as he did, he knew she had all the answers.

"So Wise-Girl, wanna tell me how it is I am on Olympus in the past?" He asked her, grin still in place.

Anna blinked, coming out of the bliss seeing her Percy had put her in. "Chaos sent us here to read about you. About what happened to you while you were missing." She frowned, depressed at the reminder that he was still missing in her time and that seeing him now was only temporary.

Perce sighed exasperatingly, "Of course it's going to be about me."

Anna smiled slightly. "Oh, and to avoid confusion, I am called Anna and our Thalia and Nico are Thals and Nick. It would get too confusing to call them by their full names what with our younger selves being here and what-not."

Perce nodded. "Okay, then call me Perce. Oh, and Nick?" He called over the silent room.

Nick's head snapped to him. "Yeah?"

Perce's eyes narrowed. "You and I are going to have a conversation later about your lying about me. Ya hear?"

Nick swallowed heavily and nodded.

Perce smirked at his cousin's fear. "Good. For now we should continue reading. What did I miss so far?"

Anna quickly told him everything that happened so far in the book.

It was then decided that Demeter would read next so Hera passed the book over to her, all the while everyone's eyes would occasionally flicker toward both sons of Poseidon.

Hazel V

Percy let out a sigh, relief in his voice as he spoke. "Finally we are done with my point of view."

HAZEL FELT … one exploded first.

Piper raised an elegant eyebrow. "Isn't that comparison a little extreme?"

Everyone who personally knew Nico and Percy looked at each other before looking back at Piper, replying all at once, "No."

Piper's eyebrows raised as she shared a quizzical look with Jason and Leo.

Until that morning … as the fauns.

Nick spluttered. "Excuse me? Harmless?"

Hades scowled along with his present day son while everyone else was barely holding in laughter.

Hazel knew better … maybe even Jason.

Nico smiled. It felt nice to have a sibling who believed in him again.

Jason's eyebrows went up. He vaguely remembered Hazel which means he had to have known her quite well. For her to say that Nico was perhaps more powerful than him… well, he knew he was going to keep a close eye on the son of Hades from now on.

Then she'd met Percy.

Thalia, Thals, Annabeth, Anna, Nico, Nick, Tyson, Grover, Rachel, Sally and Poseidon all had large smiles on their faces. They had all seen Percy in action and he was a force to be reckoned with. A very powerful force. From the amount of power they had witnessed him using on multiple occasions made them quite certain in the fact that Percy is the most powerful demigod in the world. Perhaps the most powerful demigod since the demigods of Old.

Jason was confused. If Hazel knew him and knew of his parentage, then how could she believe that a son of Poseidon, or Neptune as she believes, is more powerful than him? Children of Zeus were always the most powerful demigods. Like Hercules and the original Perseus. He could fly and summon lightning. His father is the king of the Gods. How could Hazel believe Percy could be more powerful than him when she had only just met him? It didn't make any sense.

At first, when … god in disguise.

Everyone that knows Percy, i.e. everyone that is not Jason, Leo and Piper, smiled. They sometimes thought that too. Percy had so much power and it flowed naturally around him. And considering the Gods had already offered Godship to Percy it wasn't that wrong of an assumption.

Even though he … wind-blown black hair.

Percy and Perce both blushed. Perce didn't know that Hazel thought that upon first seeing him. It made him feel a little awkward considering he thought of her as a cousin. Anna's mouth quirked up into an amused grin at Hazel's thoughts on her boyfriend. Normally she would be steaming with jealousy but after reading Percy's thoughts in the previous chapters she felt even more secure in her relationship with him than ever before.

Annabeth, however, was steaming. The fact that after only a couple of months of dating Percy he would be snatched from her grasp and placed in an unfamiliar environment with no memories made her feel insecure. What if he meets someone there that he likes better than her? What if he gets a girlfriend there and stays with her after getting his memories back? What if-?

Percy grabbed her hand. His uncanny ability of knowing exactly what Annabeth was thinking was going into overdrive. He rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand, feeling her body next to his slowly loose its tenseness.

Rachel blushed. That had almost been what she had thought the first time she had seen Percy. Of course that was right before he tried to slice her in half with his sword. Even after becoming friends, she could never deny how good looking he was. That combined with his kind and loving nature, his sense of humor and his loyalty to his friends… well how could anyone not expect her to fall in love with him?

She'd orderedFrank… intobanana slugs.

Thalia and Thals both burst into loud laughter.

"Nico I freaking love your sister!" Thalia yelled in-between guffaws.

Nico and Nick smiled. They loved her too.

Then Percy had … about the graecus.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You never were good with first impressions were you Seaweed Brain?"

Perce shrugged while Percy smiled innocently at Annabeth who was scowling at him slightly, remembering a certain bathroom incident.

A son of the sea god...

Long ago, Hazel … to hope for.

Nico shot forward in his seat. "What curse?!" Was he destined to lose another sister to the hands of Fate?

Nick scowled at the floor. Hazel's curse was truly horrible. He wished he could help her but he was powerless in this situation.

Hades pursed his lips. He had realized a while ago who Hazel really was. He was extremely curious on how she could possibly be alive but that would have to wait till the book revealed that little fact. He was terribly saddened at the fate of his daughter. If only her mother hadn't of been so selfish, thinking only of using Hades title as "The God of Riches", then Hazel would have just been like any of his other children. She wouldn't have been cursed to such a horrible fate.

Perce frowned. Now that he had his memories back and knew that he was a son of Poseidon and not Neptune he knew he wouldn't be then one to break Hazel's curse. However… A figurative lightbulb went on above Perce's head. He did just discover an unknown descendent of Neptune, who also happened to be a son of Mars. He grinned. Maybe these books will reveal if he is right about his theory or not.

Percy and Nico … could get ugly.

Percy snorted. "Like Nico and I would ever fight seriously." No matter how mad he got at Nico, he could never imagine fighting him with the intention of serious injury. Nico was his cousin. His family. His almost little brother. He could never hurt him.

Nico smiled at Percy, their older selves almost mimicking them.

Nico didn't appear … out of bed.

Nick pouted, petting his hair down in a pathetic attempt at flattening it.

Hazel remembered when … they were related.

"Make no mistake, you don't want to underestimate Nico. He is a formidable enemy. You don't want to go against him on a battlefield." Thals said, her face and voice void of any sign of joking.

Everyone who had seen Nico fight (again everyone but Jason, Piper and Leo) nodded.

Hades beamed with pride while Zeus sulked. He didn't like what his own daughter had just said. His children were the most powerful demigods. Everyone needed to understand that.

She had changed … Hazel for explanation.

Percy got annoyed again. "So that's how it's gonna be? You're just gonna pretend you don't know me at all?"

Nick and Nico both looked down, ashamed. Perce was annoyed as well but he had a better understanding of what was going on at the time than his younger self. Nico had been forbidden by Hera from telling Perce anything because he had to complete his mission on his own, get his memories back on his own. However, just because he understood Nick's actions, doesn't mean he has to like them.

Hazel hesitated. … he pretending otherwise?

Thalia and Thals both lightly scowled at their own Nick and Nico respectively.

Hazel forced herself … message: Drop it.

Once again there were glares aimed at Nicks and Nicos way.

"Thisstoryabout … Gaea, anyway?"

Anna rolled her eyes fondly. "Of course you wouldn't know who Gaea is."

Perce and Percy pouted. "I know who she is." Percy stated proudly. "I knew before these books appeared. So, HA!" He smirked at Annabeth.

Perce shrugged. "The only thing I even remembered from my own past was you. Why would I remember who Gaea is?"

Anna blinked. He had a point.

Thals gasped, dramatically clutching at her chest. "Oh my gods! Perce actually stumped Anna! I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't just see it."

Anna scowled at her as their friends tried to hide their amused smiles.

Sally smiled. Her son was a lot smarter than anyone, even Annabeth, gave him credit for.

Hazel's mouth went … lungs fill with black oil.

Everyone but Perce, Nick and Hades were staring at the book with wide eyes. Nico's body was stiff with fear. What happened to his future sister? Is he going to lose her too? Just like Bianca? Is he doomed to always lose his family members? To be alone forever?

Perce and Nick lowered their eyes, unable to look at anyone for fear of giving something away. Hazel truly did have a horrible past.

Hades clenched his hands into fists on his throne. He had an idea on what Hazel was thinking of. As soon as she had died he had watched her soul enter his domain. He immediately went to the judges and demanded that she be sent through to Asphodel immediately. His daughter would not suffer in his domain.

"She's the earth …is evil?" Percy asked.

Rachel snorted. "Lots of people all over the world would not be shocked in any way with that."

Anna smirked. "Yeah, except they think Mother NATURE is evil because of all the weather changes that happen." She gave a pointed glance at the Gods, Zeus and Poseidon in particular. "When it's supposed to be hot, it's cold. Cold, hot. Sun, rain. Warm, snow. They take their frustration out on Mother Nature when we all know who is to blame."

Zeus and Poseidon looked affronted, Zeus more so. The other Gods and demigods chuckled quietly.

"Very," Nico said … overthrew them."

Percy slumped in his chair. "Yeah and we all just barely survived the battle that came after that. We don't exactly need another history lesson on the subject. We are all experts by now."

Least to say the mood wasn't very high after reading that paragraph.

"Thatstoryseems …had partially surfaced.

Percy rolled his eyes. Familiar…yeah.

"But I don't …the first time."

"And the second time." Thalia smirked.

"The first time … horrible things she'd done…

"What horrible things?" Nico asked, terrified.

Nick and Perce shared a glance.

"Hazel has a difficult past," Perce said slowly, knowing it would be too difficult for Nick to talk about. "She did some things she is not proud of and made a huge sacrifice to fix the mistakes she made. She is a good person and my friend."

Anna, Annabeth, Thalia, Thals, Sally and Paul all nodded at Perce. If Perce said she was his friend then she was also their friend. Percy had great instincts, especially when it comes to knowing who can be trusted or not. If he says that Hazel is a good person then she is. And the fact that Perce considers her his friend makes her a friend in their books.

"Last summer," … destroyed his throne. Saturn disappeared—"

The demigods besides Jason, Piper and Leo raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

"Excuse me?!" Thalia shouted. "The Roman's think they are responsible for Kronos disappearing? No freaking way! Percy was the one who fought him! He was the child of the prophecy! He is the reason Kronos is gone! We all fought in the biggest battle in centuries to keep the titans from Olympus and they think that just because they destroyed his throne they ended the war?! I don't think so!"

Everyone was staring at her in wide-eyed disbelief. The demigods have seen her mad on plenty of occasions but never as bad as this. This wasn't just about Greeks vs. Romans, this was about honor. Pride. And that is Thalia's fatal flaw. Her friends had died in the battle against Kronos and the only thing that made that much loss bearable was knowing that they won. That they had stopped Kronos and sent him straight back to Tartarus. And now finding out that the Romans had not even an inkling of what really happened that day and were taking all the credit was causing her to blow a fuse on her already short temper.

Jason looked at his sister with shock, and not a little bit of frustration. Sure the Roman's didn't fight Kronos personally but he still had to fight Krios, one-on-one, and they had to defeat all the monsters he had guarding his throne. Knowing Kronos vanished soon after they destroyed his throne led them to the obvious conclusion that they had done it. That they had defeated him. It wasn't like they knew there were Greek demigods involved.

He hesitated, … might come back.

Nick let out a breath. "I was. You were involved in the war since it started. You were the one who defeated him. I was worried that me talking about it would bring back those memories."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "And why was that such a bad thing?" Anna was glaring at Nick too.

Nick wrung his hands together, a nervous tick he had. "Because Hera told me a little on what she had planned. Enough to know that Percy wasn't supposed to start remembering until he integrated more into the camp and the Roman's trusted him. Like what happened with Jason."

Anna's glare lessened slightly. "Yeah but Jason was at camp for months, which allowed him to do those things. How long was Percy there for?"

Perce and Nick glanced quickly at each other. Both deciding it would probably be best not to tell her that he was practically there for only a couple days in total. Almost immediately after getting to the camp he went on a quest after all. And he only returned on the day he arrived here. They would let her figure it out for herself by reading the book.

"Um, anyway," … destroying the demigods.…"

"When don't monsters try and destroy us?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"You've told Reyna this?" Percy asked.

Perce's eyes widened as he quickly looked at Anna. He hoped this book wouldn't reveal Reyna's…proposal to him.

"Ofcourse." …We're bad luck."

Nico sighed. It seemed like everywhere he went he was an outcast. Thought a freak by people who were supposed to be his extended family. Hades would not be accepted anywhere it would seem.

"What?" Percy asked sharply. "How dare they? They shouldn't judge you just because you are a child of Hades, or Pluto as they believe. Hades may be the God of the Dead but he is someone to be respected. After all we are all going to end up in his domain anyway. He is one of the Big Three, the first son of Kronos, he rules a kingdom that expands every single day! They should show him a little respect. I may not like him too much but I do respect him." Percy turned to Nico who was staring at him with his mouth open in shock. "If anyone in any camp treats you like that again kick their ass. Show them that you are someone they should respect and if you ever need a place to stay my cabin is always open."

The room was silent as they all stared at Percy in bewilderment. Hades was gob smacked. He never would have guessed such things to come from his nephew's mouth. He did hold his mother hostage, and attempted to keep him prisoner in the Underworld after all.

"They let Hazel stay here," Percy noted.

"That's different," Nico said.

"Why?"

"Percy," Hazel cut in … what they were facing.

Grover smiled. "It is almost impossible to not trust Percy. He just has this…vibe around him that makes you lower your guard and tell him things you normally wouldn't."

Annabeth smiled too. "I remember our first quest. I barely knew Percy and I was trying to hate him because I knew our parents are rivals and that my mother wouldn't like us getting along. Yet he asked me something personal, something I didn't talk about with anyone, not even Thalia or Luke," her smile turned sad at Luke's name, "and I answered him honestly. He even managed to get me to rethink something I believed would be impossible. I ended up listening to him and I am so glad I did." She smiled over at Percy who smiled back, squeezing her hand in response.

"Nico and I," … from down the hill.

Hades frowned. Death isn't…what?

Frankjogged …really irritated her.

Hades, Nico and Nick all glared at the book. The heat of their glares made everyone think the book would burst into flames.

Sure, he was … him in that way.

Piper rolled her eyes. Sure, she might hate being Aphrodite's daughter but sometimes it comes in handy. Like now. That girl has it bad for Frank. And from the look of her brother(s) he better treat her right or he is gonna take a short trip to Hazel's father's palace.

He was three … not to like him.

"Hmm," Thals smirked. "That sounds familiar."

Perce and Anna rolled their eyes while their younger selves blushed.

But her heart ... well, since Sammy.

Aphrodite looked up from her nails that she was filing. "Ooh, is that a love triangle I sense?"

Hades glared. "Leave my daughter's love life alone. Even though I believe she shouldn't even have one yet."

Aphrodite smiled smugly. "I am the Goddess of Love, you can't tell me not to do what I was created for."

Hades bared his teeth at her, sending a truly terrifying image. Aphrodite shrunk back into her seat, arms crossed over her chest, lips puckered in a pout. "Fine. I'll leave your daughter alone."

Stop it, … so nice to her.

"What secret?" Annabeth asked, frustration lacing her tone. She hated mysteries.

He reached … thechildrenof Pluto.

Nico reluctantly smiled a bit. Maybe Frank isn't so bad if he wasn't terrified of him just because of who his father is.

"Reyna sent me … slaughtered my panda."

Leo laughed. "Aw man, you share my sense of humor."

Percy smiled at him while Jason's lips tightened.

"He…Oh. … not to look anxious.

Nick was surprised. Why would she be nervous around him? Did he do something that made her upset?

"That's—… and broken mirrors.

"Oh please," Thalia rolled her eyes. "Percy and I are the ones that everyone needs to watch out for. We would probably destroy the camp within a day."

Percy laughed, remembering their only capture the flag game they played together. That was a disaster.

"Go on, Percy," … don't you," Hazel said.

"Yup," Nick said happily, popping the P.

They sat on … after a rain.

"Awesome!" Leo yelled. "She's set for life man!"

"No!" Hades snapped, his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Those bring nothing but bad luck to anyone who touches them, most of the time with death."

Leo swallowed. "Ok, not so awesome."

Several million … on her conscience.

"So death comes to those who take the jewels?" Piper asked Hades. He nodded. "That poor girl. She must feel responsible."

Nico swung his … for tonight'sgames.

"You build stadiums daily for one game?" Annabeth asked. Jason shrugged. "That is amazing. You must have some great architects there."

"Percy Jackson." … To his enemies.

"Aint that the truth." Grover snorted. Jason raised his eyebrow.

But he's not … end of the deal.

Hades sighed. "Sadly she is right. Nico cannot kill with his powers alone. He can create undead armies who can kill for him but he can't do what Hazel does. Anyone who touches one of her jewels, dies. She received the curse of my children."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "So that was what she meant earlier when she thought of a curse."

"Look, I know … Trust me, Bi—"

Nick and Nico simultaneously sucked in a breath. Horrified at what they had almost done. No wonder Hazel was nervous to be around him. She believed he was just trying to replace his deceased sister. He had a lot of work to do when he goes back/meets her.

He caught himself, … never be Bianca.

Percy looked down, guilt gnawing on his insides. He had promised Nico he would keep Bianca safe and he had failed. His sister was dead because of Percy. If he had only acted quicker…

"Percy," a soft voice broke him out of the haze he drifted into. He glanced up and his eyes met Nick's. "It wasn't your fault. I never should have made you make that promise. And I shouldn't have blamed you. Bianca made her choice, I just have to accept that."

Percy managed a weak smile that seemed to satisfy Nick.

Hazel was … the Underworld.

"What?" Several voices asked at once. The room was flooded with whispers and shouts, it was impossible to understand what anyone was even saying.

"Silence!" Zeus thundered. The roomed quieted instantly. "While the news is shocking and we are all confused on how such a thing could happen, we should just carry on reading the book. I'm sure all our questions will be answered."

Several Gods and Goddesses blinked at him in surprise. They weren't used to Zeus being so level-headed.

"I'm sorry," … atCamp Jupiter."

"So the monsters reforming so quickly has to do with death?" Piper asked. She still wasn't used to this world and she never knew if something she finds confusing is something the others find obvious.

Hades frowned in thought. "Maybe…"

That sounded … in this century.

Nico blinked. "Wait… is she like me?"

Nick shifted. "Sorta. We are both from the 1940's but while I was stuck in the Lotus Cosino, she… well," Nick grimaced, "she had a darker path."

She should have … lived in New Orleans.

"So she died?" Nico asked. "How? How is she living now then? No one can come back from the dead. Not even Hade's children."

Perce cut in before Nick even opened his mouth. "Trust me Nico, reading the book will answer your questions better than Nick ever could."

Nick nodded.

"That was the end of the chapter." Demeter said.

Anna stood up before Demeter could pass the book to anyone else. "Would it be alright if we took a quick break Lord Zeus? I believe we could all benefit from it."

Zeus looked around the room and saw many of the children shifting in their seats. Their ADHD was making it difficult for them to sit still and listen to a book, no matter how interesting. "Agreed. A fifteen minute break sounds quite reasonable don't you all agree?" He looked to the other Gods and Goddesses who nodded in agreement. "Then it is settled. We shall meet back here in fifteen minutes to continue reading."

The demigods immediately sprang from their seats like they were on fire, glad that they were finally able to move around.

Anna grabbed Perce's hand and quietly snuck away from the room. They walked down a couple halls before Anna stopped, turned around and crushed Perce to her, tears falling from her eyes in a steady stream. Perce gripped her back just as fiercely. His own eyes moist. "We need to talk."

 

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated the story on this site. Truth is I forgot I had the story posted on here. I also just purchased a new computer which, unfortunately does not have Word on it so I have to figure out how I am going to continue these chapters. I also apologize for the parts of the book not being in bold. For some reason I can't keep those bold right now when I try and post it here. I will try and get that fixed. But for now I am sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. Hazel VI

Despite declaring the need to talk, Percy and Annabeth were both quite comfortable standing in silence as they held each other desperately, believing that if they let go the other would disappear. Annabeth rested her head against Percy's chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. She hadn't felt this at peace since he had disappeared.

Reluctantly she pulled away. "How do you remember? Jason only just started remembering bits and pieces."

Percy shrugged. "I did something incredibly dangerous and stupid as usual and got them back. You should find out how in the book."

Annabeth smiled fondly. "Of course you did." She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the ring. "And now that everyone knows about this," she slipped it on her finger, "I can wear it."

Percy grabbed her hand and kissed the ring before holding her hand against his cheek. He sighed. "I missed you so much."

Annabeth felt tears prickling her eyes. "I missed you too." She managed to choke out. She lunged forward and captured his lips with her own, her desperation bleeding into her aggressive kiss.

Meanwhile, younger Percy and Annabeth were having their own discussion away from prying ears.

The atmosphere between them was strained and awkward for once. Both refusing to look the other in the eye as they shifted around nervously.

"So…" Percy drifted off, his eyes finding a spot on the wall above her left shoulder.

"Yeah…" Annabeth bit her lip, her gaze drifting down to her shoes as she scuffed them on the immaculate floor.

"This is crazy!" Percy burst out, not able to stand the awkwardness any longer. "We are best friends, we should be able to talk about this."

"Talk about the fact that we apparently get together and are practically engaged within two months from now? Or about the fact that after those two months you get kidnapped by the Queen of the Gods, get put to sleep for months and have your memory wiped? Let's not forget that you then end up in a camp for Romans, the enemies of the Greeks. So, yeah. Let's talk about it!" Annabeth finished in a rush, her breathing labored. Her eyes were wide with panic over all the things that were going to happen to them.

Percy stared at her with wide eyes during her rant before yanking her into a hug. His hand cupped the back of her head as he pulled her close. "It's going to be ok. We received these books so that we could change all this. It doesn't have to be this way." He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, knowing he had to get the next bit out or he would regret it. "Although… us getting together... not exactly something I want to change."

Annabeth froze. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and her palms were suddenly clammy. Slowly she pulled her head away from his chest and stared into his eyes. "Do you really mean that? You're not just saying that because of what we read in the books are you?"

Percy shook his head. His heart was beating out a samba against his rib cage. "I really mean it. That is," he said quickly, "if you want. You don't have to. If you don't feel that way –"

Percy's rambling was cut off when Annabeth's lips crashed onto his. He embarrassingly squeaked in surprise before his eyes flew shut and he enjoyed the moment.

It was over sooner than he'd have liked. Annabeth gently pulled away, leaving both her and Percy slightly breathless. "Does that answer your question?"

Percy smiled before he gripped her neck and pulled her in for a repeated performance.

Ten minutes later everyone reconvened in the throne room to continue reading. Athena was glaring at both Percys with murderous intent as she had a feeling on what they were both doing during the break. Perce was snuggled up against Anna on the loveseat and seemed oblivious to the Wisdom Goddess's glare. Percy and Annabeth were squished together on a different couch, in between Grover and Thalia, both of their faces tinged pink.

Zeus cleared his throat unnecessarily. "Who would like to read next?"

Hades grunted, earning him surprised looks all around. If this young girl was indeed his daughter, then he wanted to be the one reading. Zeus passed the book to him as they all settled in comfortably.

VI Hazel

 

HAZEL WAS … kissed her on the cheek.

Nick stiffened. Who was Sammy and why was he kissing his sister?!

Percy noticed and had to stifle his grin. Nico really was acting like a big brother.

 

The day had … a lot of other names.

Both Percys glared at the book. They hated bullies.

That had been … spreading about Hazel's curse.

The school was … thin veneer of kindness.

"Aren't all schools?" Thalia asked jokingly.

Percy and Grover chuckled. Yancey Academy immediately came to mind.

 

Hazel didn't understand … approach them on the playground.

Perce, Percy, Nick and Nico stiffened in outrage. Nick and Nico because no one should treat their sister like that. Percy because he has always been against bullying. And Perce because Hazel was his friend. Someone he sort of considered family.

 

Despite how horrible … and that was enough.

Grover smiled unwillingly. He knew what that was like. He was always picked on whenever he had to go to school to protect a demigod. He normally just had to ride it out alone until it was safe for him to extract the godling. When he went to Yancey to protect Percy, he never thought that Percy would stand up for him from the bullies and then become his best friend. Of course he didn't know Percy that well then. He ended up making that year at school bearable for Grover.

 

Sammy liked to … double scholarship," he said.

Leo burst out laughing, earning him a few scolding looks from the Gods sans Hermes and Apollo who laughed along with him. This Sammy reminded him of the stories his mother would tell him about his great grandfather, Sammy.

 

He wasn't big … he made Hazel laugh.

 

That afternoon he'd … while they'd go riding.

 

Hazel loved horses.

Perce grinned. No wonder she took to Arion so well. Despite Arion's foul language.

They seemed to be the only living things that weren't scared of her.

Nico's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Horses don't like me much though."

Thalia smirked. "Maybe it's just you."

He glared while his friends tried to muffle their snickers.

People hated her. … She almost felt free of her curse.

"She makes gemstones appear?!" Leo shouted excitedly, momentarily forgetting they already had this discussion. "Dude, she must be rich!"

Piper smacked his arm. "Aren't you listening at all Repair Boy? Those gems are obviously not good!"

Leo pouted and rubbed his sore arm. "Dude," he turned to Jason, "your girlfriend hit me!"

Jason didn't bat an eye. "Good."

Leo crossed his arms and slouched down his seat. "I need to find better friends."

 

That afternoon, … a gorgeous black mane.

"Like Spirit?" Piper asked with a smile. She looked around at all the blank faces staring back at her. "You know? The movie? Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron? No?" Her cheeks turned pink and she slouched down low. Jason chuckled and put his arm around her comfortingly.

She galloped into … were both winded.

 

"What are you … that ugly, am I?"

"Leo is." Thals said with a smirk.

Leo playfully glared at her. "I'll have you know that this," he gestured towards himself, "is irresistible to the ladies."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Then what does that make us?" she gestured to all the females present.

Leo jutted out his chin mockingly. "Blind."

The girls snickered while the Goddesses narrowed their eyes.

 

It was too cold … it in half and shared it.

Perce and Anna shared a secret smile. They shared a birthday cupcake too.

 

Sammy talked about … a soldier going overseas.

"No one should wish to fight in a war." Perce said, his voice laced with sadness as he remembered all his fallen friends.

The others in the room all bowed their heads in an undiscussed moment of silence for those they had lost. The Gods, too, bowed their heads as they remembered all their children that either died fighting against Kronos, or died fighting for him.

 

"'Course, dummy," she said.

 

He grinned. Then, as if moved by a sudden impulse, he lurched forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Hazel."

Nico and Nick glared. "Hands off my sister." They looked at each other in slight surprise before turning back to the book.

It wasn't much… never see him again.

The room grew somber at the declaration.

By the time … replaced by dread.

 

Hazel and her mother… the famous grisgris queen.

 

"Did you hear… voodoo woman is crazy!"

 

For a while… her tab with a ruby.

Annabeth had her hands over her mouth in horror. "Oh no! That poor girl is going to blame herself for all that!"

"How do you know?" Jason knew she was right but he wanted to know how she came to that conclusion.

"Because I know this one," she pointed to a sad looking Percy, "and he would blame himself in a heartbeat."

Folks started whispering … gave Hazel resentful looks.

Thalia glared. "It's not her fault! Hazel didn't ask to be cursed!" Hazel's mother was reminding her of her own. And that was not a good comparison.

Hades frowned. Marie had known what Hazel's powers were capable of. She had asked him specifically for Hazel to receive those powers. She had only thought of the jewels. If Hades could, none of his children would ever suffer having those certain abilities.

Hazel climbed … smell of melting butter.

 

When she got … as if in a trance.

 

Hazel had seen … doing a show for money.

Apollo looked stricken. "Excuse me?! Not real?! I'll have you know that it is real! She is despicable. How dare she?!" He looked angry which was not an expression usually found on his face.

 

But Hazel knew … she had made Hazel the way she was.

Hades paused so slightly nobody had noticed. Marie was the reason Hazel was the way she was.

"It was your blasted father,"

Hades scowled. He had warned Marie about the consequences of that ability, but she wouldn't listen. She wanted money. She wanted fame. And damn Hades and their daughter, she was going to get it.

Queen Marie would … turned out this way."

Hades ground his teeth together, the look on his face scaring everyone in the room. Even his own brothers.

 

She would never … made her mother angrier.

 

As Hazel watched… if she really were a queen.

 

"You'll be safe there," she murmured. "Far from the gods."

 

Hazel stifled a … a hypnotist giving orders.

Perce stiffened. He knew that voice.

 

Queen Marie tensed… He told me not to."

Perce scowled. "Alaska."

Heads swiveled in his direction, causing him to blush slightly. He said that out loud?

"Alaska?" Anna asked. "How would you know what she was talking about? What about Alaska?"

Perce bit his lip. "If I told you now, it would just ruin the book. Best to read it."

Anna narrowed her eyes but conceded his point.

 

The other … a queen at last."

 

Queen Marie winced. "But what about Hazel…"

"Maybe she does care…?" Leo asked hopefully.

 

Then her face … "A poisoned child."

His shoulders slumped. "Never mind."

 

Hazel fled down … strong, cold fingers.

 

"Easy, child… the folds of his clothes.

"Dad?" Both Nico's asked in surprise. Since when did he do house visits? Since when did he visit at all?

 

His tie was black … Hitler's twin—or his father.

"I was his father, actually." Hades grinned sarcastically.

Leo's eyes were wide along with Piper's. Everyone else barely reacted because they either knew that already or had suspected it.

 

Hazel tried … eyes froze her in place.

Nico shuddered. "They are pretty terrifying."

 

"Hazel Levesque… He bent down.

 

"Don't!" Hazel cried. "It's cursed!"

 

He picked up … I imagine you hate me."

Percy winced. He remembered the brief time when he was twelve and hated his father. He couldn't understand why his dad had been missing his whole life and only claimed him because he needed help. Of course, Percy now knew it wasn't that simple.

 

Hazel didn't understand. … and ruined her life.

 

Her eyes widened. "You? You're my…"

 

He cupped his … must make provisions—"

 

She pushed his hand away.

 

"You did this … You left us alone?"

Several of the Gods and Goddesses shifted. They understood what Hades must have been feeling at that moment. They all went through something similar when meeting their children for the first time. It never got any easier.

 

Her eyes stung … said he was sorry?

 

"You're evil!" she shouted. "You ruined our lives!"

Hades winced. True, he had been called evil countless times in his life, but hearing it from his own child?

Nico bit his lip. "You're not evil dad."

Hades looked up and gave his son and heir a slight smile.

 

Pluto's eyes narrowed… easier to blame me."

"Wait," Thals interrupted, her eyes narrowed as a thought formed in her mind. "Are you saying her mom was the reason she was cursed? Not you?"

Hades pursed his lips and gave a brisk nod.

Her lip curled and her hands clenched. Once more, Hazel's mom and hers bore great similarities. If Hazel's mom was still alive…

Nico tensed and turned to his father. "Tell me she was punished when she died." His voice was soft and cold, sending a small shiver down everyone's spines.

Hades said nothing and returned to the book.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Pluto sighed. … not for many years.…"

"Well that can't be Percy because he is a son of Poseidon, not a descendant of Neptune." Annabeth mused, scratching her chin in thought.

Perce smirked. No he wasn't, but he knew someone who was… "I'm sure we'll find out later."

Anna glared at him suspiciously.

 

Hazel didn't follow … in another thirteen years.

Hades once more sighed. Unfortunately that was all he could offer her.

 

She was so … to reason with her.

"You, the voice of reason?" Poseidon asked with a playful smirk. Hades narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

 

"Marie, it's insanity… Wh-where?" Hazel asked.

 

"Alaska,"

Suspicious glances were thrown Perce's way, he looked at what was left of the ceiling and pretended not to notice.

Queen Marie answered… ripped out of the past.

 

Nico was shaking her shoulders. "You did it again."

"Does that happen often?" Piper asked, worried about the girl.

Nick sighed. "Unfortunately. I've tried to stop it but it's impossible."

 

Hazel blinked… stung from crying.

"That poor girl." Aphrodite whispered, her eyes holding back tears of her own.

 

"S-sorry," she murmured… so much damage and misery.…

"It wasn't her fault." Jason said sternly, as though challenging anyone to say otherwise.

 

"You have to … what would happen.

Hades sighed. "And that is why it is forbidden to bring anyone back to life." He threw a stern glare at both his sons.

 

"I can't go north … good person to have at your side."

"Damn right he is!" Thals shouted, thrusting her fist in the air.

Those who knew and fought with Percy all shouted their agreement. Piper, Jason and Leo, while getting a better understanding on what made the great Percy Jackson so great, still had trouble grasping how important Percy is to everyone here. How they seemed to think the fight was already won just because they had Percy.

Hopefully they will learn more about why that is as they go.

Hazel remembered what … survive what was waiting in the north.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Percy can survive anything," she smirked at him, "he's like a cockroach."

He rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny."

Thals smiled. "I thought so." She grinned at her younger self causing everyone else to groan at the lame pun.

 

"Where did he … are going to be interesting."

"With Percy there, you can bet on it." Nico said, rolling his eyes.

Percy shrugged. "It's not my fault."

Sally smiled, watching her son. She and Paul had decided to remain mostly silent during the reading. They were both in way over their heads with the Gods and everything, she wanted to just observe instead. The way her son acted around these people, his friends, was so amazing. He was truly carefree with them. Joking around and having fun. These people obviously meant the world to her son and she swore to herself that if any of them need anything at all, she would do her darndest to help them in any way she could. She then shifted her focus onto her older son. My, how much he has grown. His eyes seemed to have changed the most. There was a steely glint in them that she was unsure anyone else had seen. They seemed harder, not as filled with joy as they used to be. It made her sad that her son must have suffered so much that it changed him so.

Rachel, too, had been particularly silent this chapter. She had been watching younger Percy, her Percy, for most of it. Although, it looks like her Percy was no longer… hers.

She had seen the way he and Annabeth had acted towards each other since they got back from break. They were more affectionate. They sat so close together, Annabeth was practically in his lap. They were always touching each other in some way or another. His hand on her knee, her hand on his, his arm around her shoulders (stretching)… Obviously something had happened between them during break and her heart sank to her stomach knowing what most likely did.

She had lost him for good.


End file.
